


Now I Break

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Chair Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Piercing, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Masochism, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Hiding Medical Issues, Ignored Safeword, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, Medical, Medical Conditions, Medical Device, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Self-Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: Gally has been a lead doctor for Wicked ever since he can remember and when he's sent into the Glade it's only natural that he becomes the lead MedJack as well. A few years after settling into a routine with the rest of the boys, he gets the surprise of his life when 19 year old Kinlee, a girl who seems far too familiar for his liking is sent up in the Box with specific instructions, only for him and his fellow MedJack Newt. Along with Kinlee another greenie is sent up named Thomas who seems to have all the unexpected answers that none of them saw coming. *Medical Kink Fic* *MedJack Fic* *Explicit for a Reason* *Forever Glade Fic* *Older Glader Fic*
Relationships: Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Gally/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Minho (Maze Runner) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. Now I Break Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I finally got around to writing that Gally/OFC medical kink fic that I've been kicking around for awhile. Pretty excited to get this one out there. It'll be brutal in terms of explicit content so be forewarned now. If you're squeamish with detailed medical kink content, then this will not be the one for you. Practice self care when reading because of non con elements and other explicit content. Like I said, it'll be brutal and probably not for the faint of heart. With that said, enjoy.

Now I Break Chapter 1

The loudspeaker blared across the compound as Gally heard his name being paged over and over. 

Rushing towards the operating room where a subject was currently undergoing the swipe procedure, he let out a growl of frustration knowing that something must’ve gone wrong yet again. 

As soon as he entered the operating room, he saw that the subject’s vitals had dropped substantially, and he knew it was only a matter of minutes before they lost them completely. 

He began to bark orders as he scrubbed his hands and headed towards the table to oversee the stabilization of the subject.

He worked fast as he tied off the artery that refused to stop gushing and waited for the sounds of the monitors to let him know that the subjects vitals had finally stabilized. 

He took a sharp intake of air when the beeping on the monitors got worse and he bit his lip hard in concentration trying desperately to race against time. 

“We’re losing him.” The nurse said beside him as he tried to remain focused on the task at hand. 

It was then that a long beep sounded, signaling that the subjects heart had stopped completely. 

Gally cursed loudly as he ran to grab the paddles, only for a hand to clamp down on his shoulder firmly effectively stopping him in his tracks. 

“They’re gone, Gally. There’s nothing more you can do.” Ava Paige’s voice said from behind him and he clenched his fists hard as the noises of the monitors faded from his mind. 

He closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure before opening them and turning to look at her. 

“That was the third we lost today, Ava. Somethings happening with the swipe each time we try and insert it. Something that’s making them die.” 

Ava nodded in confirmation giving him a sad smile that he knew all too well.

“It seems that some of them are not strong enough to survive the procedure, which we did warn you about. You must let the ones that weak go and help the stronger of them survive. Prioritizing is key. We only have so much time before the trials begin.”

Gally’s eyes narrowed in disbelief at her words before he moved towards the operating table where the subjects lifeless body was now being covered with a sheet. 

“How can you say you’re going to prioritize kid’s lives? They’re kids, Ava. We all are. You seem to forget that I’m not that different from any of them.” 

Ava rolled her eyes and came to stand beside him as the others worked to remove the subjects body from the room. 

“You are nothing like them, Gally. You are far more intelligent than you give yourself credit for and you can’t start putting yourself in the same category as them now. It’s too late for that. Or do I need to remind you that you’re one of the only three teenagers in existence to complete full medical school training by the time they reached eighteen? You are superior in every way to all of these subjects. Which is why I am here. It’s time Gally. You’re being scheduled for three days from now. Newt will be first, you will second. Prepare yourself because things are going to get much worse before they ever get better. But progress must be made.” 

Gally’s eyes widened as he turned to her in slight shock.

He had known they were thinking of sending him and Newt into the maze, but it was never a sure thing.

Now as she regarded him with a slightly wistful expression, he could see that they had planned this far in advance and without their knowledge or consent. 

She didn’t wait for him to respond, but gave him another pat on the shoulder before nodding and leaving him to digest the new reality that was now about to become his own.

His eyes found the blood stains on the operating table and he swallowed hard, grateful that he was the only one left in the room.

A shiver went down his spine when he realized that soon it would be him on the operating table, and completely helpless during the swipe procedure that had killed so many of his friends.

He wouldn’t deny it to himself that he was scared. 

Terrified even.

The gravity of the situation had hit him like a ton of bricks and a weight had settled on his chest that he knew he needed to rectify immediately. 

If it was one thing that his extensive medical training had taught him, it was that in times of crisis, it wasn’t the time to panic but to become the leader he always knew he could be.

Stalking out of the room, he headed down the hall where he knew Newt would be making his rounds in the hospital bay.

It wasn’t hard to find the blonde doctor with shaggy hair, all of nineteen just like Gally was.

As soon as they had arrived at the compound, they had discovered that he and Newt along with another boy named Thomas were extremely gifted in medical studies and had achieved the impossible. 

Graduating early from every form of study and completing a full medical education by the time they turned eighteen.

They had been fully licensed for over a year now. 

Each of them the best that the compound had to offer.

Newt spotted him as soon as he arrived and gave him a friendly wave as he assessed yet another patient’s condition. 

“Hey how did the procedure go?” Newt asked in a casual tone as Gally made a pained expression, making Newt stop in his tracks, his lips turning into a frown. 

“We lost them. That’s the third one.” Gally murmured as Newt’s expression darkened knowing the same thing that Gally did.

Something was going wrong with many of the subjects and it was bound to get worse. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. Are you alright?” Newt asked as he moved away from the patient he was working on and went to join Gally where he stood watching. 

Gally shrugged, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“I suppose. Ava came to tell me though that we’re being scheduled already for the procedure. Apparently they’re not going to wait on the maze insertion. She said you were being scheduled first.” 

He was surprised to see that the blonde nodded with a small smile and ran a hand through his messy hair.

“Yeah, I’m actually going to be doing it tonight. I figured why wait, ya know? If it’s going to bloody happen might as well make it on my own terms.”

Gally tensed making Newt raise an eyebrow at him as he tucked the clipboard full of patient data under his arm and they made their way out of the hospital bay.

“You know that this is inevitable, right? There’s no stopping this now. Everything’s already been put into motion. And we’re going to be crucial in making sure the subjects survive the best they can. They need us there, Gally.”

Gally nodded feeling numbness settle over his entire being at his friend’s words. 

They walked silently through the halls, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before everything changed, for better or for worse. 

“Don’t worry so much. I’m sure we’ll be fine. Our teams know us better than anyone and we have to trust that they’ll get us through this alive.” Newt murmured as Gally glanced over at the blonde that walked beside him. 

He hoped that his surgical team that he led knew him well enough, but he still had his doubts. 

He wondered how Newt could be so calm about all of it, knowing the dangers they now faced, and him only in a matter of hours becoming completely helpless at the mercy of a team he usually led himself. 

Newt gave him another grin before they heard the loudspeaker page him to the pre-op wing. 

“That’ll be for me. I’ll see you when I see you, Gally. Remember what I said. It’ll be fine. And at least we’ll be together.” 

Gally felt his chest tighten as Newt gave him one last look before rushing off towards the operating room.

“I hope you’re right.” Gally murmured to himself feeling a sense of dread penetrate not only his but his entire body. 

He shook himself out of the negative thoughts that swam in his head before making his way over to the observation bay where he watched with a careful eye as the team prepared and sedated Newt before beginning the official swipe procedure. 

He watched their every move, knowing it all too well. 

As he watched Newt’s procedure, he silently vowed that he would stay by the blonde’s side until he was certain that all would indeed be well. 

He would see his friend through, no matter what the cost.


	2. Now I Break Chapter 2

Now I Break Chapter 2

It had been three years since both Gally and Newt were sent into the maze. 

They had been the second group to arrive along with eight others. 

It had been a long, painstaking process to bring order and organization to the Glade and Alby the first of the boys who had been sent up, had become a leader of sorts, giving them all the direction and guidance they all desperately needed. 

Both Gally and Newt had naturally become doctors of the Glade, now known as what the boys referred to as MedJacks. 

And as time went on, all of them settled into a fairly consistent routine.

Each month a new boy would be sent up in the Box with more supplies and each time, the boy would be assigned a job like all of them had.

But it was on this day, that everything would yet again change.

It started when the greenie alarm blared early that morning, letting them all know that the Box was going to arrive any minute with the newest member of the Glade. 

Alby was already at the Box hole waiting with Gally and Newt flanking either side of him.

They all looked exhausted from dealing with the previous month’s greenie who had been the youngest that had ever been sent to them, at the tender age of seventeen. 

The rest of them varied in ages, but as the oldest, Gally, Newt and Alby were all twenty-one and had the most experience out of any of them in the Glade. 

Gally crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently against the top of the Box hole, his face set into a permanent scowl. 

Newt shot a look his way, knowing that it was usually Gally who had the hardest time accepting the greenies into the Glade.

Gally’s moodiness and harsh demeanor was bad before the maze, but now it had gotten even worse seeing as how Wicked had allowed both of them to keep each and every one of their former life’s memories. 

“It’s alright, Captain.” Newt murmured gently beside him as Gally gave him a look that clearly stated for him to stop using the stupid nickname that they had all given him. 

Newt raised an eyebrow at him before Gally huffed in annoyance and avoided the blonde’s eyes. 

He didn’t know how Newt and he had become even closer friends than they already were before the maze, but after Gally had watched over Newt’s swipe procedure to make sure he survived, he felt a fondness for him that seemed to only grow with time.

Newt was often the only one who could get through to him and he knew better than to argue with the boy’s sound reasoning. 

He would put up a fight with anyone else, but not Newt. 

Gally was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of the Box finally arriving making him jump back into action along with the others. 

He and his good friend Minho got on either side of the grate that was flattened against the top of the Box and quickly removed it before jumping down inside.

“Holy fuck…” He heard Minho’s voice say beside him as he too looked awfully surprised at what they found laying inside. 

A girl and a boy around his age laid unconscious across the platform, and he took in each of their figures in turn.

The girl was pale and had long dark hair and long eyelashes that were fluttering sleepily before they opened, and she stared up at him with brilliant blue eyes. 

It took his breath away and he had to remind himself that this was not the time to fall in love with the new greenie girl. 

His eyes scanned her slim figure, noticing that she had curves in all the places he most appreciated.

He felt his cargo pants begin to get tight and had to turn away slightly to readjust the hard on that now strained against his boxers.

Once he hid his hard on as best as he could he turned back to see that she was now sitting up and regarding him with a curious expression. 

She didn’t seem afraid at all, but actually more intent on acknowledging his awkwardness with a very slight raise of her eyebrow. 

He coughed slightly in embarrassment refusing to meet her eyes as he turned towards where Minho was helping the boy to his feet.

It was then when the boy met his eyes, that the memories came back to him. 

“Thomas.” Gally whispered as the boy nodded in confirmation.

“Hey Gally.” He responded with an easy-going grin.

“You know this shank?” Minho asked as a look of suspicion shone in his eyes. 

Gally nodded, unafraid of admitting what he knew wasn’t going to be a surprise, at least not to him, Newt and Alby.

All of them had been sent with their memories intact.

It was understood that they would remember when the others did not.

“Know me? He practically owned my ass in the compound.” Thomas chuckled making Gally smile at him in a good-natured fashion. 

Minho looked slightly put off with that statement before he turned towards where the greenie girl was now standing watching them with a casual expression. 

“And do you know her too?” He asked as he pointed over to her of which Gally faltered for a moment, and shook his head, not remembering her at all.

Thomas held out his hand to the girl, who took it as he pulled her into his chest before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. 

“This is Kinlee. She’s a younger subject that came in about a year ago to the compound. She’s been sent here with us for…specific purposes.” 

Gally tilted his head as he looked at his old friend with a new piqued interest.

“Oh? And what would that be?” He asked as he noticed his voice had dropped several octaves when he saw that Thomas’s hands had wandered up to cup the girl’s full breasts. 

“Starting now, there is a new objective to the trials. The new goal of the trials is to birth a new line of healthy immunes that will be stronger, and completely unable to become infected with the virus. And Kinlee, is going to be key in making that happen.”

Gally’s eyebrows practically flew to the stars as he met Thomas’s eyes who looked positively fiery in that moment as Kinlee let out a whimper and her back arched against him as he continued his careful attention to each of her breasts. 

“You’re going to have us breed her? Who decided on this idea?” He asked as Thomas gave him another wicked smile and then glanced down at the girl in his arms who was clearly enjoying herself. 

“Kinlee was actually the one who suggested it. She volunteered to come with me into the maze so she could be the mother of the new immunes. Turns out she enjoys being shared a little too much, if you know what I mean.” 

Gally’s eyes shot to Kinlee who’s own eyes were half hooded and were giving him a needy expression that was effecting him in all kinds of naughty ways.

It was then that both Alby and Newt jumped down into the Box and Alby’s own eyes widened in shock at the blatant display of sexual nature that was happening between the two. 

“Fucking hell, Thomas. Since when was it the idea to bring a new toy down for us to play with? And who decided you’d get to be first?” 

Gally rolled his eyes as Thomas barked out a laugh while Alby smiled devilishly at the girl in his arms.

“She decided it herself. And she’s such a bad girl, she’ll need to be taught a lesson about wanting to be shared between all of us so badly. She’s practically melting at the thought of all of us using her as much as we’d like. She begged to come down here with me just so she can be put to good use.”

Newt eyed the girl in Thomas’s arms with a glazed expression of his own, thinking of the many ways they would be able to put her to good use. 

“Bloody hell, she’s gorgeous Tom. Where’d you find her?”

Thomas teased her nipples, and they all watched with hardened cocks as she mewled and bucked, forcing her breasts further into the palms of his hands.

“She was the lone survivor of an attack on one of the cities. She’s immune and she’ll be perfect, won’t you, baby?” He practically cooed to her as she tilted her head back to meet his eyes and looked up at him adoringly. 

It was obvious that the two were very much in love and that she didn’t mind being there at all. 

Newt shared a look with Alby who gave a shrug and reached down to adjust his own pants.

“Well, I guess it’s settled then. But we’re going to hold a Gathering tonight so I can set some ground rules for the others. They aren’t going to know how to handle this and we don’t want them touching what doesn’t belong to them.” 

Thomas’s hands settled on Kinlee’s hips and they all nodded in agreement.

It was left unsaid what they thought the dangers would be but were also sure that they would be able to manage, no matter what happened.

“Come on, let’s get her out of the Box. I’ll call for the Gathering.” Alby murmured as he jumped out of the Box followed closely by Minho who was still unaware of all that the rest already knew.

Both Newt and Gally approached Kinlee who had been released from Thomas’s arms and who smiled at them knowingly. 

“Hello love. My name is Newt, and this is Gally. We’re the MedJacks here in the Glade and we’ll be helping you get settled. Let’s get you out of this Box, yeah?” 

Kinlee nodded her consent as Gally stepped forward and gently lifted her out of the Box, not surprised that she weighed nothing in his arms. 

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek as thanks, making him blush for the first time in years.

He was reluctant to let her leave his arms but he, Thomas and Newt followed closely behind her as she wandered over to where Alby was making the announcement about the Gathering.

Alby turned to her and placed an arm around her shoulders while the other Gladers all stared at her in awe and wonder. 

“This here is Kinlee. She’s the new greenie girl who came up with the other greenie Thomas. She’s very special, and she’s also completely off limits for all of you except those who have already been decided for her. There will be a Gathering in ten minutes. I expect you all to be there as I set some ground rules about all of this. Until then, hands off of Kinlee. If I see any of you shanks touch her, it’ll be the Slammer or worse for ya.”

Kinlee nodded her thanks to him and he squeezed her shoulders gently making her heart warm at his affection.

There were various groans and cries of protest when Alby and the others led her away towards the Gathering Hut, keeping a close watch on any of the Gladers who may try and make a move on her without her consent. 

“They’re not bad, Kinlee. They’re just kids, but they are boys who haven’t been around a girl in a long time. So, do be prepared for probably some unwanted attention. Be sure to stay with one of us, at all times.”

Gally’s voice sounded from behind her making her feel safer and more secure. 

“That won’t be an issue. No one’s going to touch her in any way she doesn’t want them to. If she denies them, that’s her choice. No matter who we are. Respect is first and foremost.”

Her head turned slightly, and she found that he was now keeping pace with her and Alby and he was surprised when he heard her voice for the very first time. 

“Thank you Gally. I appreciate that. I appreciate that you all will do your best to protect me. I’m lucky that I now have all of you by my side.” 

Gally’s lips upturned into an amused smile and he nodded at her, watching as a faint blush settled on her pale skin. 

He loved the color that it brought to her and he knew he would make it appear every chance he got.

As they entered the Gathering Hut, he let out a sigh of happiness, and felt relaxed for the first time in a very long time.


	3. Now I Break Chapter 3

Now I Break Chapter 3

As soon as every Glader was finally settled and quiet in the Gathering Hut, Alby turned to address them all. 

In the middle of the room stood not only him but also Newt, Gally and Thomas who had Kinlee tightly in his arms. 

Kinlee watched as Alby seemed to strike a certain amount of fear that she believed was healthy for a group of boys this size. 

He spoke with authority, and his voice was firm but not unkind. 

She smiled, grateful that he would lay down the law if necessary but wasn’t too harsh all the time from what she could tell.

“As I said earlier, this is Kinlee. And we have some new ground rules to establish about her being here with all of us. The new main rule is simple. She is completely off limits to everyone but Gally, Newt and the greenie Thomas. If she feels she wants to accept anyone further, that will be her choice and hers alone. Period. There will be no forcing her into spending time with you if she doesn’t want it. If I find out that you’ve tried to do something to her that makes her uncomfortable, there will be a Gathering held to decide what your proper punishment is. And believe me when I say, there will be a punishment of some kind for any undesirable behavior towards her or her partners. No exceptions. She will be treated with complete and utter respect at all times. And if she doesn’t want you around, you better make yourselves scarce, shanks. Also, she will decide who she sleeps with and where and if you have a problem with this, then too bad. It’s not up to you, it’s up to her. And if you see her spending time with someone, mind your own shuckin business. If it’s not you that she’s doing things with then it’s not your right to be there. As for what her job will be, I think that I’ll let her pick where she wants to work and who she wants to be around. I don’t care what she does for a job as long as she does something. If you have a problem with that, then again that’s too bad cause I don’t care. As for everything else, I think that’s about it and that it’s time for everyone to get back to work. Later tonight we’ll have the greenie bonfire as usual. It should be a fun time. Come prepared to get drunk. And I don’t want to hear you shuckin whining about your hangover’s tomorrow morning, because again, I don’t care. Good that?”

He said as laughter filled the room and he smiled a wide friendly smile at all of them, proud that they weren’t making too big a deal of the girl greenie and that they were genuinely good kids for the most part.

“Alright, you all are dismissed. Get back to work!” He called out as everyone began to file out of the Hut to start their jobs for the day. 

He turned and grinned at the others who were left, who gave him grateful smiles of their own. 

“Thanks Alby. We appreciate it. That was a bloody good speech.” Newt murmured as Alby goofily bended in a little bow making them all laugh.

“You’re very welcome. Now all of you get to work. Shebean, find a place to be for today and hang around there. I don’t care where as long as you’re safe and have someone keeping an eye on you. Thomas, same thing. Everyone else, you know what you’re supposed to do. For fuck’s sake you run this place as much as I do. I’m sure you know what you’re supposed to be doing by now. I’m going to go make sure Frypan has the ingredients he needs for tonight and then work on setting up the bonfire. If any of you are so inclined, at some point I could use some help.” 

With that, he turned and swaggered out of the Hut leaving Kinlee and her boys alone for the first time since she arrived. 

She blushed deeply as they all turned to look down at her with a heated gaze. 

Thomas looked over to Newt and caught his eye.

“So where would you like us to be for the day? I know everyone has jobs here, so where should ours be?”

Newt looked thoughtful for a moment before he found Gally’s eyes.

“I think you all should join us in the MedJack bay for the day. We can have some privacy since mostly no one comes in except a few odd cases here and there. We can get to know each other better seeing as how some of us have yet to properly say hello.” He said as turned to look down at Kinlee with desire radiating off of him.

Thomas nodded and wrapped an arm around Kinlee’s waist, before gesturing for him to lead the way.

“Fine with us. Lead the way.” 

Kinlee was fascinated as they made their way into the Homestead at how intricate each detail of the Glade was.

It was truly its own little town and it warmed her heart to see how well taken care of it was and how much it meant to all of the boys.

Her gaze landed on the three boys that were to become her boys.

All of them had very different characteristics and personalities, but she was positive that they were just the right mix to play well with one another. 

She remembered how Thomas had gone on and on about the other two boys, Newt and Gally and how they had all miraculously finished medical training to become the top doctors in the Wicked compound before the age of eighteen.

She blushed at the thought of how she was only nineteen now and they were all clearly several years older. 

She caught Thomas’s eye and he sent her a wink making her heart beat out of control at the thought of him and the others teaching her all sorts of things that she didn’t yet know. 

Her lips curled in a devious smile, realizing that he was clever in so many delicious ways, and she wouldn’t doubt that the others would be as well. 

Newt and Gally led them into a large open room that had numerous hospital beds lining each side of the walls with privacy curtains separating them from another. 

She saw that there were several exam tables and various medical devices and equipment laying around and in the far corner a door had a sign on it that apparently said it led to an operating room of sorts.

She was incredibly impressed with the amount of equipment that they had and felt her core start to dampen at the thought of them possibly using some of it on her. 

She had made no secret of her love for when Thomas went into his doctor mode with her, and it turned her on more than anything else knowing that he knew exactly how to take care of her. 

Thomas looked around the room before turning to both Newt and Gally with a curious look. 

“Do you have anywhere that’s more private? Somewhere where we all can be alone?” 

Newt’s eyes immediately found the door to the operating room and he nodded with a grin planted firmly on his lips. 

“Right over here, Tommy. It seems that this room has never been much use, until now.”

Thomas took her hand and followed Newt into the room, watching as he turned on the lights to show a lone table in the middle of the room, with various medical devices and equipment surrounding it. 

A large light shined down onto the table making tons of naughty ideas pop into his mind. 

Gally quietly closed the door behind them and locked it before they all turned to where Kinlee blushed heavily under their unwavering stare. 

“I think it’s time we get reacquainted with the female anatomy.” Gally breathed out, his voice laced with need as both Newt and Thomas caught on to his idea. 

Newt smirked and came to stand in front of her looking down at her, his eyes traveling all over her body.

“I think someone needs to get naked. And do it now.” 

Kinlee blushed harder at his words and felt her knees buckle slightly.

She felt herself fall forward slightly only to be caught by Thomas’s strong arms.

He gave her a reassuring look and nodded encouragingly.

He knew the others needed to experience her for themselves and that this was the best way they knew how. 

“It’s okay baby. They’re not going to hurt you, I promise. They just want to get to know you better.” He murmured as he helped her back to her feet. 

She swallowed hard as he gently led her to stand in front of both Newt and Gally who watched her with hooded eyes.

She trusted Thomas with her life and knew that what he said was true.

Somehow deep inside of her, she knew they’d forfeit their own lives before they’d ever risk hurting her. 

“Please love. I promise he’s right. We won’t ever hurt you.” Newt’s voice whispered softly as she practically melted at the love that filled his brown eyes. 

She glanced up at Gally who also nodded in agreement, his eyes equally as soft and filled with love.

She bit her lip before carefully lifting her shirt over her head and then letting it drop to the floor, revealing her see through lacey bra that cupped her full breasts.

She looked up and saw that both Gally and Newt were now palming their apparent hard ons through the fabric of their pants and the sight of how much they wanted and needed her spurred her into action. 

She kicked off her shoes and then wiggled so her jeans fell to the floor, leaving her standing only in a matching lacey bra and thong. 

She felt Thomas’s hands cup her breasts making moans spill from her lips as she arched into him.

“I think I can help with the rest.” He whispered in her ear as he unhooked her bra and then gently let it fall of her shoulders and to the floor.

Her breaths came out in pants as she saw both Gally and Newt’s eyes go wide at the size of her full chest and she felt more wetness pool between her legs. 

Thomas then hooked a finger through her thong and pulled the scrap of fabric down her legs, exposing her fully to all of them for the first time.

She blushed hard as she saw their eyes find the smattering of curly hair that covered her slit. 

“Bloody hell…” Newt rasped as he took a step forward, slightly shaky on his feet.

“Up on the table, baby. They need to touch you now.” Thomas murmured as he helped her get on top of the table and laid her back so they all could gather around her. 

Newt came to stand in between her legs, spreading them apart and bending them at the knee so they came towards her chest, grinning as Thomas helped hold them so both he and Gally could see all of her clearly.

Newt’s fingers lightly grazed over her wet slit, making her whimper at his feathery soft touch. 

“So fucking beautiful. The most perfect little pussy if I ever did say so myself.” He murmured as Gally nodded joining him, his flicking between her wet slit and the sight of her bare breasts just begging to be touched. 

Newt’s fingers slowly spread her lower lips, stretching her wide before he slipped a finger inside, closing his eyes in pure ecstasy at the feeling of how tight and ready she was.

“Fuck. So tight. Glad you’re not a virgin, love. Looks like Tommy’s done a fine job as usual.” 

His finger explored the depths of her core before he bent it upwards making her shake and let out a cry of pleasure. 

“So sensitive. It’s going to be fun watching you cum over and over again.” 

As Newt continued to finger her, Gally went up to her breasts and cupped them, before giving them each a squeeze groaning at how they filled out his large hands perfectly. 

He flicked his fingers over her rosy nipples that were already erect and hard showing him how much she enjoyed his touch. 

Pulling them lightly he watched as she moaned his name loving the way it sounded on her tongue.

He bent down and gave her nipples a hard squeeze before capturing her mouth with his own, the first of them besides Thomas to kiss her like this. 

His tongue skimmed her bottom lip, and she eagerly opened her mouth accepting it inside to stroke against her own in a sensual rhythm.

She tasted amazing as their kisses became frantic and his hands pawed at her wildly. 

“She’s almost ready.” Newt said as he felt her clamp down hard around his finger.

He reached up and found her pleasure nub, rubbing her in slow circles while continuing to fuck her with his finger making her practically leap off the table and struggle against Thomas’s hold as her body began to writhe harder in extreme pleasure.

She let a whine escape her lips as both she and Gally released each other for a bit of air, both of them panting hard as he continued to enjoy the feeling of her breasts in his hands.

Thomas felt his own cock strain hard against his pants and knew it wouldn’t be long until he needed to rid himself of the tension that was also building inside of him. 

But for now, he was happy to watch his friends have his way with the girl who had captured all of their hearts in a single day, forever taking them as her own.

“I’m going to…I’m going to cum…” She mewled as she bucked against Newt’s hands and thrust her breasts further into Gally’s palms. 

Both Newt and Gally shared a look that as soon as she came it would be their ultimate undoing. 

Never had they experienced a force of sexual nature such as her and they found themselves to be extremely grateful that she had volunteered to give herself to them for the rest of their lives. 

“Come for us, baby. Come for all of us. You fucking own us.” Thomas growled as her orgasm crashed through her entire body making her let out a scream that bounced off the operating room walls.

Both Newt and Gally helped her ride out her own orgasm before they both collapsed, coming undone themselves.

Thomas gently released his hold on her legs, seeing that faint bruises her now appearing on her pale skin.

He helped her roll to her side and gently ran a hand over her exhausted body before placing a soft kiss on her sweaty temple.

“You did good, baby. I think you may be our favorite patient of all time.” He chuckled as she smiled tiredly, but proudly as they both looked over and saw that Gally and Newt were leaning up against the wall trying hard to regain some sort of composure. 

“Yeah. Our absolute favorite.” Newt agreed as he looked over at Gally who also nodded and gave them a look of awe and pride. 

“Never had a patient who listened so well. I’m going to enjoy every moment with you, love.” He said as he met her eyes and gave her his own tired smile. 

“Well, I think our patient should rest for a bit before the big party tonight. Never know when we’re going to need to have round two or three.” Thomas said with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

He glanced down at Kinlee and found that she had fallen asleep right there on the table and let out a quiet chuckle, before moving to help both Newt and Gally off the floor. 

They came to stand around the girl that had curled up and was sleeping soundly with fond expressions. 

“She’s definitely something, Thomas. You were right. She’s going to be our favorite patient, forever and always.” Gally said as they all nodded in agreement falling more and more in love with her the more time passed.


	4. Now I Break Chapter 4

Now I Break Chapter 4

Kinlee yawned sleepily and opened her eyes discovering that she had been moved from the operating table into a nice, warm hospital bed where she was tucked beneath its soft covers. 

She smiled when she saw that Newt and Thomas were standing across the room talking quietly to one another and that one of the privacy curtains was currently shut and Gally was missing making her think that he was probably with a patient.

Her body felt amazing after their little romp in the operating room and she was practically glowing with pride and love for all of her boys.

Newt looked over and saw that she was awake, giving Thomas a smack on the arm so he too made his way over to where she lay. 

“Sleep well, gorgeous?” He drawled with that beautiful accent that she already adored.

She nodded and sat up slightly, wrapping the covers around her still naked body. 

Thomas came to lay down beside her, wrapping her in his arms and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Newt sat on the bed in front of her and rubbed her leg affectionately.

“Gally’s taking care of a Slicer who needed stitches after a bad run in with the wrong end of a knife.” He said as they all looked over to where the privacy curtain was drawn. 

She nodded in understanding as a male’s voice yelped in pain coming from behind the curtain. 

She grimaced and ducked her head into Thomas’s chest as she heard Gally quietly scolding the Slicer for being such a wuss with the pain. 

“You’re such a baby, Win.” She heard him murmur as Thomas and Newt shared a grin at the Slicer’s expense.

It wasn’t long after that the curtain opened revealing Gally removing his gloves and cleaning up as a tall, thin male looked over at them with wide eyes. 

“You’re the shebean.” He exclaimed in surprise as he took in the scene before him, his eyes clearly seeing that she was naked underneath the blanket that she held around her. 

Newt scowled at him as Gally shot him a look to mind his own business. 

Thomas’s arm tightened around her but they were surprised when she let out a little giggle and nodded before addressing him herself. 

“That seems to be me, I guess. Just your average Glade shebean. My name’s actually Kinlee though.”

The Slicer nodded, completely dumbfounded that she was talking to him in the first place.

He got to his feet and made his way over to them, sensing that he was being watched carefully.

“I’m Winston. The Keeper of the Slicers. It’s great to meet you finally. I wasn’t sure where they sent you off to when you got out of the Box.”

Kinlee extended her hand to him which he shook with an easy-going smile. 

Her partners watched the interaction, making sure Winston kept his distance enough not to make any of them feel uncomfortable.

“So, what are Slicers?” She asked as Newt snorted with laughter and Gally fixed him with a look.

“I’m not sure you’d want to know that Shebean. It’s not a glamorous job by any means.” Winston said as he looked between Thomas and Newt who eyed him with a warning look. 

Kinlee tilted her head, her curious nature getting the best of her.

“Oh? And why wouldn’t I want to know? It sounds really interesting.”

She was unaware that Thomas had raised an eyebrow at her answer and that he and Newt were observing her warily. 

Winston let out a nervous laugh before finally realizing that she wasn’t going to let him go without an answer. 

So, he chose to answer as honestly as he could, yet stayed far enough away so he was out of hitting range for any of the other boys. 

“Slicers are exactly what it sounds like. We take care of killing the animals for meat.” He said simply as he watched her face morph into one of horror and disgust. 

He backed out of the room quickly, giving them all a parting wave as Newt laughed hard at her looking like she was going to faint. 

“Where did you think we bloody got our food from? It’s not like anyone sends it to us already dead. We do have to kill it ourselves if we want to eat.” 

Kinlee looked positively green as she relaxed herself against Thomas’s chest who she could feel was also laughing at her.

“You all are fucking gross.” She whined as even Gally joined in on making fun of her shenanigans.

Realizing that this was now at her own expense, she rolled her eyes and promptly removed herself from Thomas’s arms before getting out of bed and placing her hands on her hips looking at them all with a look that could kill. 

“Well, I’m glad we’ve had a laugh at my lack of knowledge but where are my clothes so I can get dressed? I’m awfully hungry and I would like to get something to eat.” 

Their laughter died down as both Newt and Thomas got off the bed and led her over to the desk that Newt and Gally shared which had her clothes neatly folded on top of it. 

Newt handed them to her as she took them and rolled her eyes, clearly not impressed with how they were handling themselves.

She quickly got dressed and leaned up against the wall, watching as Gally washed his hands and made his way over to where she was watching both Newt and Thomas look over some files. 

“You have to admit, your expression was priceless, love.” He murmured quietly to her as she looked up into his vibrant forest green eyes. 

She nodded in acceptance knowing that it was probably pretty funny for them to see a girl’s reaction to what seemed like the most normal thing ever for them.

“How are you doing so far, with all of this?” He asked as he watched her carefully, studying each of her features with the utmost care. 

She stilled for a moment, thinking of how she could put it the easiest. 

“I’m doing alright. I’m not bothered about being here. It is different than being with Thomas back at the compound but it’s a nice change.”

He nodded as both of them set their eyes on Thomas and Newt who were still going over files on their desk.

“Did he really give you any choice about coming here? I doubt he’d make it easy for you to say no, even if you wanted to.” 

She pursed her lips knowing that he meant well with his words, but also didn’t know a thing about her and Thomas’s relationship. 

“I was the one who decided to come here. What he told you was true. I suggested the idea of coming down into the maze to breed with you all in hopes of creating a new line of immunes. He was the one who followed me here, not the other way around.”

Gally looked slightly taken aback by her words and nodded seeing her almost in a new light that made him appreciate her even more so than he already did. 

“That’s really something. What made you decide that this was what you should do?” 

She sighed and ran a hand through her long hair, as she met his eyes knowing that they’d want to know this answer at some point. 

And she was fully prepared to give it to them. 

“We had run out of options for everything else. The outside world is in shambles and there’s no way that we were going to be able to do anything to fix it otherwise. I was the lead with Thomas at this point for the trials. Ava Paige had unfortunately succumbed to the Flare weeks prior to us being appointed to the team. Marcus Janson tried his best to wrangle all of the staff into doing what we could to stop the spread of the virus once it reached inside the compound’s walls, but he was unsuccessful. It spread like wildfire, and there was no other choice but for Thomas and I to evacuate and hope that we could at least save what was inside these walls, including all of you.”

He knew that it must have taken a lot of courage for her to make the decision to join them here in the maze, knowing that it was the last option they had.

He reached down and took her hand in his own, lacing their fingers together so his now held her own tightly. 

She glanced down at their hands, before her eyes returned to his gaze, finding it soft and understanding needing no further explanation. 

“You’re safe here now, love. And we’ll take care of you forever. You won’t have to worry about a thing.” 

She felt her heartbeat speed up at his words knowing that somehow, they were the truth. 

She gently stood on her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, taking him by surprise. 

He pulled her closer, and wrapped his arms around her, tilting his head to the side as he deepened the kiss, making sure she realized just how much they appreciated her. 

He kissed her for several moments before he pulled back and looked down at her, his eyes shining with complete and utter joy.

“We’ve got you, love. Nothing will ever come between us again.”

Her eyes closed in ecstasy at his words, knowing that she had finally found the safe haven that she had always needed.


	5. Now I Break Chapter 5

Now I Break Chapter 5

After Newt and Thomas finally got done discussing files, they all made their way over to the dining hall where both Thomas and Kinlee were introduced officially to the resident cook, Frypan who marveled at the two new greenies.

“It’s a pleasure, miss shebean. I know you’re going to become the sweetheart in the Glade in no time.” He cooed at her as Kinlee smiled sweetly at him while he fixed her some food. 

“She already is, Fry.” Newt chirped beside her as he wrapped his arm lazily around her waist making her blush at his obvious display of affection. 

Frypan nodded as he gave them both their food and shooed them away, but before calling after them.

“You all take good care of her, ya hear? If I hear you all don’t, I’m gonna steal her for myself.” 

The Gladers that were sitting down at the tables already burst into laughter as Newt gave Frypan a look before escorting her over to one of the tables. 

He guided her over to one where Minho was sitting with the youngest member of the Glade, Chuck who’s eyeballs looked like they were going to pop out of his skull at any moment as she approached. 

“Hey Min. Chuck. This is Kinlee if ya haven’t heard. I’m pretty sure the entire bloody Glade has at this point though. Kinlee, meet Minho, the Keeper of the Runners and our resident youngest Glader, Chuck. They’re good friends of ours and the sort you’d want to hang around if you can’t find any of us.”

She extended her hand to both of them who shook it and gave her friendly smiles. 

“Hey shebean. Nice to finally meet ya. These shanks been holed up with you all day so much that the rest of us haven’t had a chance to say hi yet.” Minho said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively making Newt glare at him over his soup bowl.

“Cut it out Min. You know the rules. She’s off limits except for us.” 

Kinlee blushed as she ate her soup and saw that both Gally and Thomas were coming over to join them.

“But the rules stated that if she did want to spend time with others, she could. She just had to be okay with it. Which, I’m sure if she got to know me, she would be.” Minho argued as Gally and Thomas sat down beside her looking between him and Newt curiously.

“What are you going on about Minho?” Gally murmured as his eyes fixed on the Runner who clearly wasn’t deterred by their obvious dislike of his advances.

“I was saying that maybe the shebean should get to know me too. I’m just as good as any of you all. I’m sure she’d enjoy me if she gave me a chance.” 

Gally put his spoon down hard on the table, enough to make it shake and for them all to look in his direction. 

His gaze was deadly as he watched Minho squirm uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Absolutely not. She’s ours and if she wanted to, I don’t think we would let her near you anyways. You don’t know the first thing about taking care of a bloody girl and you’re not going to start messing up what we have with her already.” 

Kinlee reached into Thomas’s lap and grabbed his hand for reassurance as the Runner and the Keeper of the MedJacks seemed to be in some sort of showdown. 

Thomas smiled at her gently and gave her hand a squeeze, letting her know that she was okay, and they were keeping an eye on it. 

Newt looked over and saw that she was uncomfortable, before clearing his throat, bringing the attention away from where Minho and Gally were glaring daggers at each other.

“So, love. We’re going to be having a party in your honor this evening. It’s going to be a lot of fun. We do it every time a new greenie arrives each month and I dare say, I think this party is going to be the best one yet.” 

She looked relieved that he had taken charge of the situation, temporarily forgetting that Minho and Gally were on a warpath.

“That does sound like a lot of fun. What do you all usually do at this party?”

Newt looked thoughtful before his eyes lit up like a child on Christmas. 

“Well, there’s lots of music and dancing, good food and Gally always makes his special brew which he keeps the recipe a secret from all of us, but it gets us incredibly drunk every time.”

She chuckled at the thought of Gally making some sort of drink that would get them all drunk, allowing them to let off any steam that had accumulated during the month.

She could tell that this particular time of the month was a very special one for all of them and she looked forward to seeing them all much more relaxed and comfortable in their natural elements.

Gally’s voice sounded next to her ear as his hot breath tickled her skin. 

“I’ll share the recipe with you, love. Only you though. Don’t want them all getting too drunk to manage.” He said as he pulled away giving her a conspiratorial wink.

It sent her into a fit of giggles, the others at the table looking at her with a distinct happy sparkle that only she seemed to bring out of them. 

It was endearing to watch her be so happy to be there with them, spending time with each of them and all of them, the entire Glade falling madly in love with their one and only sweetheart. 

Newt couldn’t help but think Frypan was right.

She was indeed the sweetheart of the Glade and he silently vowed to make sure that everyone continued to treat her that way.

He could feel some of the Gladers are nearby tables eyes on her and he knew that they still needed to remain on guard, not knowing yet exactly about how all of them felt about her. 

He didn’t want them to let their guard down and have someone try and hurt her just to spite the fact that she was off limits to anyone but them.

As soon as he finished eating, he nudged Thomas’s shoulder and nodded towards the door. 

“I think we should go see if Alby needs any help setting up the fire for tonight. Gally can stay with her for now.” 

Thomas nodded and cleared his plate away before following him out the door to help the leader of the Glade. 

Gally and Kinlee watched them go, almost forgetting that both Minho and Chuck were sitting with them. Minho leaned forward, making Kinlee lean back slightly, trying to dodge his attempts at kissing her. 

Gally pushed him away and wrapped his arm snuggly around her shoulders, pulling her as close as he could while finishing his soup. 

Minho scowled as if he had tasted something disgusting, crossing his arms over his chest in a display of annoyance.

Kinlee sighed, feeling a bit tired still from earlier and feeling like Minho’s teasing wasn’t helping.

Gally seemed to take notice as he cleared away their plates, before taking her hand and giving both Minho and Chuck a parting nod and pulling her out into open air.

“There. Is that better? You looked like you were being bloody smothered by Minho.” He said as she exhaled and then breathed in the cool air deeply.

She nodded as he led her over to the shady line of trees that were on the outskirts of the dark forest on the far side of the Glade. 

He dropped down against the nearest tree and took her into his lap, cradling her against him as she rested her head tiredly against his chest. 

He ran his hand through her hair, gently caressing her in a soothing manner as they watched Newt and Thomas help Alby pile firewood onto a giant bonfire pit. 

“It must be exhausting dealing with all of us like this. I can’t imagine how you must feel right now.” He murmured as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

She nodded, appreciating the fact that he had been more observant than the others, noticing when she was feeling anything at all. 

“It is exhausting. But I love it all the same.” She murmured as gripped his shirt tighter. 

“I’m glad you still enjoy us, even after all we’ve put you through. I know it can’t be easy trying to spend time with all of us knowing we all have different needs at different times. I hope you know we love spending time with you too, and that we know we’re lucky to have you with us.”

She pulled back slightly to look at him, taking in the lines in his face making him seem slightly older than he was in the dim lighting. 

She knew he couldn’t be more than twenty-one, but he looked like he had lived a life twice as long as that as she reached up and tried to smooth the lines with her fingertips. 

Her gentle touch brought a smile to his lips, which she found herself gently tracing over, loving the way that only she could make him smile like that. 

She sat there hidden in the shade of the trees away from prying eyes as she talked quietly to Gally, getting to know him better in every way. 

It wasn’t long before the sun set over the Glade and they were both beckoned closer to where the bonfire had now been lit up, making a warm glow fall over the entire Glade.

Gally took her hand in his and led her towards the flames, the others waiting for her arrival.

He brought her to stand in front of the fire with Alby and Thomas as Alby addressed them both with a proud smile. 

“Today you have completed your first day in the Glade, as one of us. You are now officially part of our family and tonight, is in your honor. Here’s to many more good times with all of us, a big Glader family.” He said as Gally handed out mason jars filled with his special brew and they toasted to their newest additions. 

The music then started and Thomas took her hand, weaving through the crowd of Gladers who were dancing and frolicking around the fire. 

He sat down on a log next to Newt and perched her on his knee, before taking a large drink of the brew. 

She was surprised to see he didn’t cough, or sputter and he sent her a wink and a knowing smile. 

“You’re not the only one how knows what Gally’s recipe is. It’s good. You should try it. It’ll help ease your nerves and let loose a bit.” He said as she took her first sip of the notorious drink.

She coughed a bit and Newt laughed as Thomas patted her gently on the back trying to make sure she didn’t faint from the foul-tasting drink. 

“It isn’t tasty, but it gets the job done.” He murmured as he took another drink of his own brew before nodding over to where she saw that Gally was in some sort of sparring match in a hand drawn circle on the far side of the group. 

“It’s the fight club. Gally and the others like to go against each other every time there’s a bonfire. He’s never lost to anyone. Always makes a fool out of all the new greenies who try and take him on.” Newt explained as she nodded and attempted to swallow another sip of her drink. 

They watched as Gally threw yet another poor boy out of the circle making everyone cheer loudly. 

She felt a strange sense of boldness come from within in her, unsure if it was the power of the alcohol or the fact that Gally looked so sexy while sparring that made her get to her feet and wander over to the circle. 

The boys parted like the red sea as she handed the closest one her drink and stepped inside the circle with Gally who raised an eyebrow at her.

“What are you doing, love?” He drawled as she rolled back her shoulders and fixed her stance so she was ready for what was coming next. 

“Showing everyone that you’re not as big and bad as you seem.” She said as he looked slightly surprised before he schooled his expression and crossed his arms meeting Newt’s eyes where he still sat next to Thomas. 

“How much did you have to drink tonight, love? I think it’s time we cut you off and sent you to bed.”

The boys laughed at his words making a heated blush creep up her neck and onto her face.

“I know what I’m doing, Gally.” She said as he gave her a leveling stare, his eyes assessing her carefully. 

“Do you now? I think it’d be best if you let Newt and Tom tuck you in for the night. The circle is no place for a little love like you.”

The boys around her laughed again as he smirked at how clearly riled up she as getting.

It was sexy to see how she wanted to challenge him even though he knew was far stronger than her. 

Without warning she lunged at him, catching him off guard. 

He barely had time to react as he quickly caught her and set her back on her feet. 

She let out a low growl making him raise another eyebrow at her, watching as she circled around him slowly with almost a predatory gaze.

He couldn’t help that the look she was giving him was making his cock twitch suddenly, making him want to lay her out here and now in front of everyone just to teach her why she should not be in the bloody circle. 

He considered it as she lunged again at him, this time it being easy to dodge her feeble attempts.

Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes knowing that she wouldn’t let up until he made her.

He glanced up at Newt and Thomas who both gave a slow nod. 

They knew that she was too drunk to really control herself and the show must stop in order to keep her from getting out of hand. 

Fixing his gaze on the drunken girl who stumbled in front of him, he steeled himself waiting for her to lunge at him again and when she did he swiftly caught her and threw her to the ground before rolling on top of her so he had her wrists held high above her head and he straddled her so she could no longer move.

The boys around them hooted and hollered as he leaned down, his breath ghosting over her as she panted clearly turned on by his display of dominance. 

“That, is why you shouldn’t be in the circle, love. It gets me too riled watching you try and dominate me.” He murmured as he kissed her hard on the mouth, feeling how she wiggled beneath him, desperate for more than he was giving her.

Knowing that he had to take her somewhere more private, he gently let go of her wrists and in one quick move, scooped her up into his arms before nodding to the others and stalking off towards the Homestead set on making her his own for the first time.

She let a low whine, making him chuckle at her excitement and blatant need for him to continue. 

He kicked open the door to the hospital bay before laying her down on the nearest bed and slamming the door shut, before stalking slowly over to her where she laid out panting and writhing across the starched sheets. 

He tilted his head at her, dying to know what she was thinking. 

“How does it feel, love to be put in your place so easily? Do you like how wet I make you? How needy you are that you can barely hold yourself together in front of everyone, practically begging me to fuck you right there in the circle?” 

His dirty words made her whimper as she bit her lip, watching as his eyes darkened with lust and desire.

A raw predatory look appeared in his eyes and she let out a surprised yelp when quickly climbed on top of her and kissed her hard enough to bruise her lips.

She moaned against him, as his lips traveled from her own down her face, neck and onto her collarbone littering her skin with harsh kisses, nips and sucking that drove her insane. 

She saw stars when he bit down hard on her collarbone, the pain quickly turning to intense pleasure.

“You love this, don’t you? The way I can easily make you do anything I wish just by the way I touch you?”

She moaned louder and cursed when he quickly lifted her shirt over her head and threw it away from them before unclasping her bra and also discarding it somewhere in the room. 

She tugged at the edges of his shirt, needing to feel his skin against her own.

“Please Gally. Please let me feel you. Let me see you.” She begged as his eyes began hooded and he peeled his shirt off of his body stilling for a moment, letting her take in his sculpted torso for the very first time.

She reached up and ran her hands along his hardened chest and stomach muscles before resting them lightly on the top of his pants.

“Please. I need more. I need you.” She cried as he nodded slowly understanding that this was the most important moment in his life thus far. 

He tried to think back to the last time he had made love to someone and his memory came up blank. 

It had been far too long to remember and in that moment it was like his first time all over again.

The nerves swelled inside of him as he unbuttoned his cargo pants and moved them down his legs before tossing them to the side. 

He watched her eyes glaze over at the sight of his member’s large form straining against his boxers.

He felt a surge of confidence when she licked her lips, making him sure that this wasn’t some bloody daydream he was having.

No, this was real. 

She was real and he was about to claim her for himself.

His mind cleared for just a moment as he looked down at her, a question on the tip of his tongue. 

“Are you…On any birth control, love?” He asked, unsure if Thomas had already stopped regulating her, in preparation for her arrival to the Glade. 

She nodded and gave him a small smile before showing him a spot on her arm which he expected closely.

“Yeah. I have a birth control implant here. He told me that when I was ready, we could remove it in order for me to get pregnant.”

He nodded in understanding before removing his boxers and coming between her legs, looking down at her in awe, at how beautiful she was and silently thanking whatever higher power existed that he was truly this lucky to be here with her, in this exact moment. 

He lined himself up to her entrance and met her eyes holding her gaze as he gently slipped himself inside. 

She gasped at the sensation of his large cock stretching her to her limit and heard him groan as pleasure coursed through both their bodies.

He stilled inside of her, letting her adjust to his massive size and relishing in the way it felt to have her tight pussy clamped hard around his cock. 

He bent down and captured her lips with his own, holding her close as he began to thrust in and out of her tight channel, first slowly and then faster realizing that they were both getting closer to going over the edge and becoming one for the very first time.

He pounded into her making her body jump beneath him every time he hit the right spot deep inside of her. 

It wasn’t long before he felt her clamp down tighter around his cock signaling that she was almost to the point of no return.

He sped up, going as hard as he could, enjoying how she now met him thrust of thrust. 

“I’m going to cum, Gally.” She whispered as he reached down between them and rubbed roughly at her clit, his calloused hands able to finally make her come completely undone. 

She screamed his name as he came hard soon after, before they both collapsed in a messy, sweaty fit of limbs on the bed, both breathing hard and finally sated.

He gently pulled out of her and took her into his arms, turning them onto their sides, and pulling her tightly against his chest.

He murmured soothing, sweet words into her ear and let the sounds of the distant bonfire fade away, letting them both fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	6. Now I Break Chapter 6

Now I Break Chapter 6

Kinlee groaned when she woke up the next morning, her head protesting with a fierce headache as she squirmed in bed. 

She peeled her eyes open and saw that she was alone in bed and wondered where Gally had gone off to, only to breathe a sigh of relief when he came into view, dressed only in his cargo pants, leaving his bare chest on full display in the early morning sunlight. 

“Good morning, love. Did you sleep alright? How are you feeling? I bet you’re really hungover after last night. Newt and Tom stopped by saying that you probably had a bit more of the brew than you should have. They’re both off somewhere nursing their own hangovers.” He said with a chuckle as he sat down next to her on the bed.

She leaned over and kissed his softly, before pulling back and letting out another pained groan as her head began to throb more.

He shook his head and got up to grab a small glass of water that was perched on his desk before gently handing it to her with a knowing look. 

“Drink up, love. It’ll help the hangover work its way through your system. I think I’m going to have to limit your alcohol intake from now on. It seems you’re not good at dealing with being drunk.” 

She sipped the water and blanched as her stomach rolled unpleasantly. 

His eyes watched her carefully, making sure that she finished the entire glass before returning it to his desk. 

He saw that she was looking a little green and nodded over to where a trashcan had been placed by the side of her bed. 

“If you need to get sick, the trashcan’s right there. Perhaps you should stay here for now and let your body rest. I’ll let Newt and Thomas know when they show up again that you’re with me today so I can watch over you.”

She nodded and gave him a grateful smile, moving so she laid against the soft pillow behind her.

She went to change positions when the feeling of wetness pooled between her legs making her slightly confused.

She pulled back the covers and let out a surprised yelp when she saw that blood was leaking from between her legs and staining the sheets beneath her.

Gally jumped up and made his way over to her, his brows furrowed in concern.

“Are you alright?”

He then saw the blood stains and sat beside her, knowing that it was probably nothing, but he wanted to make sure that he hadn’t injured her last night.

“Does it hurt?” He asked as he gently spread her legs and looked for any signs of damage. 

She shook her head and winced slightly making him look up at her wondering if she was too embarrassed to tell him. 

“No, I think it’s just my period.” She said as he looked unconvinced but couldn’t find any sign that she was hurt so he nodded, finally accepting that she wasn’t in any danger. 

“Come with me, love. You can take a shower and I’ll clean up in here. Newt and Thomas can make sure no one bothers you and that you get fed properly before you come back to me.”

She nodded as he helped her out of bed and retrieved his shirt from where it still laid on the floor before handing it to her. 

He smirked when she put it on, and they saw that it was so big that it covered her more like a dress than a shirt. 

“There. That’s a bit better. Come on. Let me take you to the showers and I’m sure we’ll stumble across Newt and Thomas on the way there.” 

Kinlee felt herself blush at the feeling of blood still pooling and running down her legs. 

She was embarrassed that last night seemed to trigger her monthly cycle and hoped that no one noticed.

Gally led her out of the hospital wing and down the stairs not surprised to find that both Thomas and Newt were apparently on their way up to find them anyways. 

They stopped and greeted her with tons of morning kisses and cuddles before Gally cleared his throat and nodded over to her.

“She got her period this morning. She needs to take a shower and clean up before breakfast. Then I’d like her to spend the rest of the day with me so I can keep an eye on her. She had a lot happen last night and I want to make sure she gets enough rest.”

Both Thomas and Newt looked down at her in concern as her blush darkened and she looked anywhere but their eyes. 

Thomas’s mind whirred to life wondering when her last period had been. 

When he remembered he nodded to himself, knowing that it was something they would have to keep a constant eye on. 

Newt smiled gently at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders before nodding to Gally who left them to take care of her.

“It’s alright love. No big deal. We knew this was going to happen. I’m sure we can find some extra clothes that won’t matter if you discard them after your cycles over. I don’t think we have anything in terms of female items that can stop the flow, but we can do our best to make sure your as comfortable as possible.” Newt murmured quietly to her as he led her from the Homestead and out into the early morning sunlight. 

Thomas followed several paces behind them, deep in thought as Newt took them into the showers and made sure they were completely alone before locking the door and turning to face her. 

She still avoided both their eyes, embarrassed at the thought of bleeding in front of them in such a gross way. 

Her period had never been a big deal at the compound, but that was when she had access to pads, tampons, and pain meds to ease the side effects of her cramps.

Now that she was in the Glade officially, there wasn’t anything they could really do to help her deal with the annoyance of her monthly cycle. '

She almost wished she were pregnant then, only so it could stop completely. 

She yelped a bit in surprise when she felt Thomas’s strong arms come around her, bringing her the comfort she desperately needed.

His voice whispered in her ear, only loud enough for her to hear.

“It’s okay, baby. I know it’s harder to have your period here but I promise we’ll try and make it as easy as possible for you. Whatever you need, we’re all here for you. No one’s going to mess with you and cause any problems. You’ll see. It’ll be okay.”

She sniffled, feeling tears begin to run down her cheeks, clearly overly emotional due to the hormones that were coursing through her. 

He rocked her gently from side to side and kissed away her tears only making them fall even harder. 

Newt looked on in concern, worried about how she was crying at something so simple. 

Thomas continued to comfort her, knowing that her tears would eventually subside.

“I know, baby. It’s always hard for you when you get weepy like this. I’ll make sure to warn the others about it, so they don’t worry.” He murmured as he rubbed her back in slow circles.

Newt was in awe at how gentle Thomas was and how easily he was able to get her tears to stop completely. 

He hadn’t been around a girl in so long, he had completely forgot how they operated, especially at this time of the month. 

Thomas only let her out of his arms when he was certain that she was alright, and smiled down at her until she gave a slight nod letting him know that she was okay. 

He turned to Newt as she went to take her shower, and as soon as he heard the water running, he lowered his voice so only Newt could hear him. 

“Don’t worry. She’s like this every month. She’s really cute though when she comes to you needing to be loved and held. The best thing to do is give her lots of cuddles and know that the tears will eventually stop.” 

Newt grinned at him impressed at how he knew so much about the female mind and wishing that he would eventually know the same. 

“You’re really something, Tommy. I don’t know how you bloody do it.” 

Thomas gave him a slightly bashful smile, his cheeks coloring with a faint blush as he shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced over at his shoulder where Kinlee was showering.

“I don’t know how I do either. But ever since Kinlee came into my life she’s taught me so many things that I never would’ve known if it wasn’t for her.”

Newt’s heart melted at his old friends’ words knowing that Thomas truly loved Kinlee and that he was lucky that he allowed them all to share her like they did. 

He watched as Thomas glanced again over to Kinlee before taking a few steps closer, obviously not wanting anyone but them to hear what he was going to say.

“Do you think Gally had sex with her last night? They were gone the whole night. I didn’t see them again until this morning.”

Newt nodded, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

“I think he did. And from the looks of it, Kinlee handled it just fine. I think that Gally knows exactly how to treat her and loves her as much as we both know we do, so we’re all bloody equal in the way we feel about her. There’s nothing that says we can’t all be madly in love with her at once. It’ll be a handful trying to share her equally all the time, but we knew that’d be the case. Are you worried about how she’ll be when we start to spend more and more time with her?”

Thomas looked up at him as his lips turned into a slight frown.

“I’m not sure. I think she should be fine but honestly, I wouldn’t know unless we check in and ask her frequently how she feels about things. She’s been known to keep things from me in the past if she thinks that I feel she’s being a burden or something crazy like that. She never seems to realize that she’s the best fucking thing to ever happen to me and I’m the lucky one having her as the love of my life.” 

Newt nodded surprised at Thomas’s raw honesty, not knowing exactly how he himself felt about what he said.

They were quiet for a moment, both deep in thought before they heard the showers shut off and Kinlee appeared with a towel wrapped around her waist and smile firmly planted on her lips.

She looked like she felt better and both Newt and Thomas held out their arms, engulfing her into one big Glader sandwich. 

She giggled as they both peppered kisses all over her, making her cling to her towel trying hard to not let it fall to the floor. 

Thomas met Newt’s eyes and Newt gave a barely noticeable nod, signaling that they’d continue their conversation later. 

Kinlee pulled out of their arms and nodded to the door leading out into the Glade.

“Can we get some clothes for me please so we can head to breakfast? I’m starving.” 

Both Newt and Thomas chuckled when they heard her stomach growl loudly.

Newt left her with Thomas as he made his way back to Homestead to search for an extra set of clothes for her. 

His thoughts drifted back to the conversation he just had with Thomas and wondered about how they were going to all adjust, sharing and loving one girl between them all.


	7. Now I Break Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo, it's your fearless kinky writer here. just wanted to stop by and say that this chapter did not go in the direction that i originally thought it would. i had a plan and apparently the characters wanted to do their own thing instead, so we're going to address the issue of jealousy and how that'll work amongst the boys in terms of their shared relationship with Kinlee. do take note of the emo/feels scene between fry and newt. i thought it'd be interesting to have them share more than just their Glader status, but perhaps a link to their pasts as well. this fic has become way more fluffy/romantic although with heavy medical kink, i didn't expect it to fluff like this but oh well. there will be hardcore elements that might be difficult to stomach from time to time, so do practice self care if this bothers you. and as always, i look forward to expanding on this fic more and more. it will be pretty long at this point, an ongoing project of sorts for me. so be prepared for the long haul. lol

Now I Break Chapter 7

After Newt returned with some fresh clothes, Kinlee quickly got dressed and followed both him and Thomas over to the dining hall where they waited patiently in line for breakfast. 

Both Thomas and Newt were keeping a watchful eye on her as the line moved forward to where Frypan was at the window ready to greet them. 

“Good morning, shebean. How are you today?” He asked as he gave her a soft smile before handing her a plate of food.

Kinlee blushed and didn’t meet his eyes but gave him a smile anyways before shrugging, her voice coming out slightly weaker than normal.

“I’m fine, I guess. Tougher day than I expected. But it’ll be okay.”

Frypan frowned at her words and looked down at her in concern, but before he could respond, she walked away and went to sit down at the table where both Minho and Chuck were already eating. 

Thomas and Newt approached him next and he eyed the two before his gaze settled once again on Kinlee who was doing her best to fake a smile and a laugh.

“What’s wrong with shebean? She doesn’t seem to be herself today.” 

As he handed them both a plate, Newt and Thomas exchanged a look before Thomas answered, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“She got her period. She’s taking it pretty hard, being here and all. Don’t say anything, okay Fry?”

Frypan nodded, not even batting an eye.

Leaning closer for a moment, his voice dropped as he looked between them. 

“Stop by the kitchen before you all leave. I have something that will help.” 

Newt and Thomas looked at each other and then back at Frypan who shooed them away, their conversation over for the moment. 

Making their way over to the table, Newt spoke his thoughts aloud.

“What the bloody hell was that? What could he possibly know about girls and their monthly cycles?” 

Thomas shrugged and fixed a smile on his face, figuring that maybe Frypan knew much more about life on the outside than anyone ever realized. 

Breakfast passed by uneventfully as the rest of the Gladers scattered to go about doing their daily work, leaving just Newt, Thomas and Kinlee who was still chattering away with Minho. 

Minho’s running partner Ben came over and cleared his throat before nodding to the door. 

“We gotta go, Min. Time’s a ticking.”

Minho nodded, sad to leave Kinlee and the fun they’d been having but knew his job had to come first.

“Alright shebean. I’ll see ya later. Don’t miss me too much.” He said as he sent her a wink, actually making her laugh and smile genuinely at his playfulness.

It warmed Minho’s heart to see that she finally was comfortable with him and hoped that in time, perhaps there would be more in store for both of them. 

Newt and Thomas eyed the interaction between the two carefully, on guard at the thought of Minho potentially getting his wish as a new partner, the thought not settling well with them.

Making a note to bring it up with Gally later, they tucked the thought into the back of their minds as they both saw Frypan approaching with what looked like a mug of some steaming hot drink.

Kinlee lit up when he placed the mug in front of her, instantly knowing what it was. 

“Oh wow, thank you Frypan! How’d you know that tea makes me feel better?” She said as she sipped at it and let out a happy sigh of how the warmth from the tea settled her insides perfectly. 

He blushed and took a seat at the table, surprising the others at his rare out of kitchen experience.

“I heard you weren’t feeling well today. I thought it might help.” 

She smiled gratefully at him as she continued to sip her tea, a peaceful expression coming over her features.

Thomas and Newt looked at each other, now certain that Frypan knew more than he was letting on.

“Fry, can we borrow you a moment?” Newt asked as he nodded towards the kitchen making Frypan look slightly nervous. 

He nodded and followed them into the kitchen, where Newt shut the door behind them effectively not letting what was said leave the room. 

“How did you know that tea would help her?” Newt asked as Frypan turned away to begin cleaning up some of the mess that was left over from breakfast.

He didn’t meet their eyes, training them instead on the pan that he had begun washing in the sink. 

“My sister used to get really bad cramps when she got her period. Tea used to be the only thing that would help with both cramps and the slight nausea she experienced. I figured that it would work the same with the shebean.” 

Newt’s eyebrow raised in surprise, as he moved closer to the cook.

“Your sister? You have a sister? And you have memories before the maze? Why didn’t you ever tell us this?”

Frypan stopped scrubbing the pan for a moment before looking up at him, his eyes sad and slightly watery at the memories that now ran through his mind. 

“Yeah. I had a sister. She’s dead. She died before I was brought to Wicked. I was immune and she wasn’t. And I’ve had my memories since I came here. I also never said anything, cause no one ever asked.”

Thomas and Newt both exchanged another look as Newt’s own eyes began to glaze over at his own memories.

He nodded in understanding as he watched Frypan continue to wash the dishes. 

“I also had a sister. Lizzie. She was too young to be dealing with periods and whatnot when she died though. She was much younger than I was, and she was supposed to be the one coming to the compound, not me. But she had been fatally wounded by a crank before they could get her out. They took me instead and left her to die. She was only six.” Newt choked out as Thomas placed a hand on his shoulder and Frypan stilled, frozen in shock at the blonde’s words. 

“I’m sorry, Newt.” Frypan murmured as Newt nodded and gave him a small smile, his eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears. 

“Thanks, mate. I’m sorry too, about your sister. I’m sure she’d be bloody proud of you for helping take care of Kinlee though.” 

Frypan nodded, and they could see his own eyes were filled with tears. 

Thomas and Newt left him alone to deal with his own sadness, willing away their own before returning to where they found not only Kinlee but now Gally sitting talking quietly to one another.

They didn’t look up as they approached, but Gally seemed to sense their presence as he made room for them to sit beside him. 

“What are you two being so serious about over here?” Newt said as a playful tone lilted in his voice. Gally glanced up, their conversation immediately stopping when they arrived.

“Nothing important. I just came to get Kinlee so she could come stay with me today. I want to keep an eye on her.” 

Newt raised an eyebrow at him, noticing the way Gally’s eyes were solely focused on Kinlee.

“Seems important. Any particular reason you think she won’t be alright with the rest of us? Tommy and I are fully capable of watching over her too.” 

Gally rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed that they were pushing about what was clearly a private matter between him and Kinlee.

It was then that Kinlee spoke up, her voice sounding much better after relaxing with the tea. 

“I would actually prefer to stay with Gally today anyways. It’s nice in the hospital wing. And he’s right. I could use some more rest.” 

Thomas’s eyes narrowed slightly as he looked between her and Gally.

“What’s gotten into you two? It seems after last night you’re suddenly super close. Not that I mind much, but some acknowledgement would be appreciated too, ya know, for the rest of us.”

Kinlee smirked at his tone and fixed him with a look that stated that she was on to him.

“Ah, I see. So, you’re actually jealous about how Gally and I had sex first and you two weren’t involved somehow. Let me just for the record, state that it is my choice and my choice alone who I choose to sleep with and when I choose to do so. And if any of you have a problem with sharing, might as well tell me now. Seeing as how that’s exactly why I was brought here.”

Thomas’s eyes widened at her words and he huffed in annoyance, not wanting to admit that she was right.

“I don’t have a problem with sharing you. I just wondered why you got so close to Gally all of a sudden.” 

Kinlee faltered a moment, hearing the pain loud and clear from his quiet voice.

He was obviously having trouble dealing with anyone being with her besides him, and knew it was because he was madly in love with her and had been for as long as she could remember. 

She sighed and watched as he fidgeted across from her, not even able to meet her eyes, knowing that she’d be able to recognize the pain for what it was.

“I know it’s different now with you having to share me, but I swear to you Thomas that I still love you just as much as I always have, if not even deeper and more intensely now that I see just how far you’re willing to go to make me happy in every way. All of you are so different in the ways that you show your love for me and I’ve found that I love you all in different, unique and extremely complex ways. You all are equal in my eyes and I know it’s a challenge to try and share one girl between you all, but I promise I’ll try my best to equal out the time I spend with each of you so there won’t be a need to feel jealous or slighted.” 

They all were deep in thought, considering her words carefully, knowing that she meant each and every one of them, in raw and honest truth. 

Thomas nodded, knowing that she was right. He hoped that in time his jealousy would pass, and he would be able to accept and adjust better with the others, as equal partners in her love.

Gally was the one who spoke next, his voice becoming one of reason and logic that seemed necessary in the moment. 

“Thomas if you need to spend some time with Kinlee today, it’s okay. I understand. I had her to myself last night, which was amazing, as I’m sure you’re well aware, but if you need her, which looks like you do, take her. Let her reassure you that she’s still yours as well. I honestly just wanted to make sure she was alright after last night. I didn’t mean anything else by it. She should be just fine to go with you if that’s what you want.” 

Thomas looked up at him, his eyes grateful as he nodded a quiet thanks to which Gally returned with a smile of his own. 

Gally turned and pulled Kinlee into a tight hug before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Stay with Thomas today. He needs you now, love. I’ll get back to work and I’ll see you later. If you have any more problems, please don’t hesitate to come find me or Newt. We’re here for you.” 

She nodded and kissed him gently before he got up along with Newt and headed off towards the Homestead for another workday. 

Silence filled the air as Thomas looked anywhere but Kinlee, unsure of how she would take his raw admissions. 

He was surprised when she came over to him and wrapped him tightly in her arms, giving him the reassurance he desperately needed. 

“It’s okay, Tom. If you need me, I’m here. I’ll do whatever you need for you to feel better about this. Just say the word, and I’ll do it.” 

Thomas nodded and breathed in her scent, his cock twitching at the idea of finally having her to himself for the first time since they arrived in the Glade. 

He pulled back to look into her beautiful blue eyes that shined brightly in the morning light. 

“I want to make love to you. All day. I want to hold you and feel you just like I always have. I want to make you mine again.” His voice croaked as emotion tainted every word he said. 

She nodded and placed a soft kiss on his lips before taking his hand and leading them out of the dining hall and into the warm sunshine. 

“Then let’s do it, Tom. Take me away. Anywhere. I don’t care where. But I’m yours, forever and always.” She murmured quietly as they made their way through the Glade, her hand tightly grasped in his own.

Thomas felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he smiled down at her, leading her away from the prying eyes of the others and towards the darkened forest, knowing it would be the perfect place to hide away for the day as he got reacquainted with the love of his life.


	8. Now I Break Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone hasn't noticed, I added Minho to our partners list as a new partner that will be introduced into the group relationship dynamic with Kinlee. I felt I wanted to give her a partner that had nothing to do with her life before the maze and also one that wasn't a medical professional. kinda someone who was more her stress relief partner who she could blow off steam with, without a lot of pressure coming from the fact that the others have intact memories from before the maze and Minho doesn't making him maybe a little easier to deal with when things get rough. he's such a playful character, yet i think we could make him like not only a lover but a best friend who she can rely on as well. anywho, that's the plan for now. enjoy. and yes, this chapter is one big thomas smut scene. again, enjoy. lol

Now I Break Chapter 8

Thomas pulled her deep into the forest that he explained was called the Deadheads and it wasn’t long before they came across a small hut in the very back near the walls, that stood out amongst the shadows. 

Kinlee looked up at Thomas whose voice was low and husky as he led them over to the door that led inside. 

“This is the Runner’s Hut. It’s where the Runner’s have mapped out the entire maze hoping to find a way out. As you know, seeing as how I built this place, there’s only one way out in the maze which is where we release the Grievers. Of course, they don’t know that and for right now it’s not important for them to know other than our immediate circle, such as Newt and Gally who also are aware of it. But that’s not why I brought you here. It was the only place I knew we could truly be alone and not disturbed at least for now. The Runner’s won’t return until the maze doors are set to close. That gives a couple of hours here to do whatever we want.”

He flicked on the lantern that hung above the room and Kinlee gasped at the large table in the middle that had a wooden 3D map of the maze and Glade carved into it. 

“Impressive isn’t it? They managed to figure it all out, not even three years after we sent them here. We thought it’d take a lot longer. We had to purposely make changes so that the walls would move in a different sequence, so that the entrance to the Griever bay would not be easily found.”

Kinlee nodded as she ran her fingers gently over each of the maze’s long hallways and then placed her palm against the Glade’s center, her new home. 

Thomas let her take it all in for a few moments, before he gently turned her away from the table and led her towards a set of stone stairs, leading into the darkened lower levels of the hut. 

The lower level was a stone basement structure that had various weapons lining the walls and in the far corner a small cot with a blanket awaited them in the darkness.

Kinlee looked up at Thomas wondering why there was a cot of all things down here. 

He smirked and led her over to it, before gently pulling her down on top of it with him rolling over so he straddled her waist, looking down at her with pure love and adoration shining in his eyes even in the darkness. 

“What is this?” She breathed, loving the sudden contact that made squirm slightly with need beneath him.

“This is where Minho goes to hideaway when he’s not feeling very social. He’s letting us borrow it for today.” He murmured as he dipped down and brushed his lips lightly against her own making her gasp at the pleasure that the simple touch gave her. 

“Speaking of Minho…I guess now is the best time to talk about him. We’ve all seen the way you look at him and we know that you want him to join us in loving you. I wanted to tell you that I don’t mind, none of us do really. Except maybe Gally but that’s because he’s hesitant to let anyone around you. He’s the overly protective one in the bunch, I think. So, is it true? Do you want Minho to make love to you like the rest of us?” 

He pulled back and looked down at her, the questions mirrored in his eyes.

He watched as she stilled, knowing that she wasn’t sure if she should admit how she truly felt about the boy. 

Finally, she nodded in acceptance that she couldn’t hide it any longer. 

Her body reacted the same way around Minho as it did around her other partners and she couldn’t deny herself of wanting him, needing him any longer. 

“Yeah. I do. He affects me in the same way you all do. Except different because he doesn’t know anything from before this, and it’s easier sometimes to talk to him knowing that he doesn’t know about what our past was. Takes some of the pressure off, you know?” 

Thomas nodded in understanding as his fingers gently caressed her cheek.

“I can understand that. I may have been having trouble with sharing, but I promise that it will pass in time. It’s not that I don’t think they’ll love you like I do, in fact I already know they do, but that I think it’s hard for me to accept that I won’t be the only one you love anymore.”

His voice broke at the end, trailing off as she noticed tears beginning to appear in his eyes.

“Oh Thomas…” She cooed softly as she looked into his big brown eyes that were now letting the tears fall completely.

“You’ll always be the first, Thomas. My first. My one and only. And you have to realize that because of that you will always be the one I first think of. No matter how many partners I have. And no matter how many of them I love. You were the one who saved me and for that, I can never repay you enough. The others will never compare to you like that.” 

She felt tears falling down her own cheeks as they cried together, there in the peaceful darkness, finally able to bring to light the feelings that they had felt between them for so long.

“I love you, Kinlee. And I’ll forever do what it takes to protect you and make sure that you have the most perfect life ever.” Thomas murmured as he pulled her close and sealed his promise with the most exquisite kiss she had ever received.

It was slow, and deep and his mouth caressed her own, sending shockwaves through her as she felt the bond between them become stronger and unbreakable, tying them together forever. 

Kinlee pulled back, her tears finally subsiding as she looked up at boy who she had fallen for first. 

“I need you Thomas. I need you in me now. Please, let me have you.” She whispered as he nodded and moved so that he could rid himself of his clothes, watching as she did the same so that nothing was left between them.

Thomas moved between her legs and lined himself up to her entrance, meeting her eyes and holding her gaze as he slowly slipped inside. 

Kinlee moaned loudly as she felt herself become full, loving the way that his cock fit perfectly inside of her tight channel. 

It wasn’t long before he began to move, slowly at first and then faster.

But he didn’t pound into her like Gally did last night. 

Instead he moved rhythmically, with as much grace as a dancer would, stroking every inch of her insides, watching her face as she cried out his name over and over again.

“Oh fuck Thomas…Please more…” She cried but he didn’t dare go harder or faster, just kept the same pace as he built her up towards her impending release.

She tried to buck her hips against him, but his hands clamped down onto them, effectively holding her still as he continued his slower, more agonizing pace. 

“Why? Why won’t you let me?” She mewled as his hooded gaze met her own and he looked more serious than he ever had in the time they had been together. 

“Because I want you to feel me. Each and every time. I want you to feel how much I love you.” He whispered as a fresh river of tears began to fall down her cheeks.

She choked on a sob as she watched him close his eyes and struggle to keep himself from moving faster, purposely holding back even though it was harder this way, but she found that it made her see him in a new light, one that had deeper meaning than ever before.

“I love you too, Thomas.” She cried as she felt the warmth in her stomach bubble before his name left her lips, much like a prayer would and she released the tension inside of her.

He came shortly after, letting himself release all over her insides, loving the knowledge that he now filled her to the brim with his own seed. 

He gently pulled out of her and came to lay beside her as they both panted and stared up at the wooden rafters above them. 

He looked over at her, watching as her eyes began to close, realizing that sleep would soon take them both. 

“It was worth it. All of it. Coming here and sharing you will be worth it too.” He whispered just as they both drifted off once more.


	9. Now I Break Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another new chapter. I'm rolling out the chapters today lol. And yes, again the characters decided to take over the plan for this chapter and do their own thing. Again. This time in the form of Gathering called by Kinlee herself about adding Minho to her group of partners. Also, they're gonna party again like it's 1999 cause, I mean we can't just stop the bonfires just cause there's no more greenies coming up, right? They need their much needed alcohol consumption like the rest of us...And...Now that Minho's involved, I'm pretty sure he's going to take over the chapter after this as his very own welcome to the group smut scene because he's Minho and is a brat and likes to tell me what to do. (And I let him because he's Minho.) lol Obviously.

Now I Break Chapter 9

Kinlee woke up to the sounds of boots walking on the wooden floor above her and her eyes flashed open as she looked over and saw that Thomas was still fast asleep.

She gently shook him and pulled the blanket over their naked bodies just in time for Minho and Ben to come barreling down the stairs. 

Both Runners gave them smug looks and Minho’s eyes seemed to trace the outline of her naked body situated tightly under his blanket.

“Well, look what we have here. Enjoy your day today in my bed?” Minho drawled as both Kinlee and Thomas blushed, embarrassed at being caught. 

Ben clapped Minho on the shoulder before racing back up the stairs laughing. 

Minho waited until Ben was gone before stalking over to where Kinlee and Thomas still sat naked in his bed and kneeled beside Kinlee, his eyes never once straying from her curves that were seen easily through the blanket.

“Looking good, girlie. Wish I could see you for myself.” He murmured as his hand reached out and lightly ran along her hips, caressing her skin through the fabric of the blanket. 

He was surprised when Kinlee smirked at him before grabbing his hand in her own and holding it tightly. 

“Then you’ll love what I’m about to do.” She murmured as she shared a look with Thomas who looked positively evil with the identical grins they wore. 

Minho quirked an eyebrow at them, clearly confused at what they were talking about.

“Meet us upstairs. I’ve got something to tell the others that you’re going to want to hear.” Kinlee said as Minho looked even more confused before shrugging and heading back up the stairs. 

Once he was gone, she turned and found herself in a fit of giggles as Thomas pulled her close and gave her a tight squeeze. 

“That was even more evil than I thought it would be. I’m looking forward to seeing his face when you tell him in front of everyone.”

Kinlee pecked him on the lips before quickly finding her clothes and getting dressed. 

“I’m thinking I need to call a Gathering.” She said as Thomas’s grin widened and he shook his head while he got himself dressed again.

“Only you would be able to call a Gathering about something like that. I’m looking forward to when you tell Alby about it too.” 

She nodded and took his hand as they made their way back up the stairs where both Ben and Minho were distracted by writing down the sequences of the maze. 

Thomas walked her away from the table, shooting her a look not wanting her to get involved with their efforts of figuring out the maze. 

She gave him a slight nod, knowing that he knew what was best for all of them. 

After Minho and Ben got done, they met them outside where Kinlee was practically bursting with excitement. 

“There’s going to be a Gathering. And you both need to be there.” She said as her voice grew giddy at the thought of how Minho would react when he found out that the Gathering was because of him.

Minho exchanged a look with Ben who shrugged not having any idea what she was talking about. 

“You okay, shebean? You’re acting weird. No Gathering has been called.” Minho said as he watched her bounce around them. 

“Not yet it hasn’t. Because I’m about to call it.” She said as her eyes sparkled at him mischievously. Before Minho could react, she and Thomas sprinted off towards the middle of the Glade eager to see Alby’s reaction to her calling a Gathering. 

Minho and Ben were quick to follow them, curious as to what was up with the greenie girl.

It wasn’t long before they found Alby, Newt and Gally standing near the Homestead and they looked surprised when she ran up to them, blurting everything out. 

“Alby I’m calling a Gathering. I need to tell everyone something important. Get the rest of the Gladers here. Now.” She said as his eyebrows raised in surprise and both Newt and Gally sharply looked at Thomas who smiled and gave a small shrug.

“I’m the only one who usually calls Gatherings, shebean. What would you need to call Gathering for anyways?” Alby murmured as he was unsure at what she needed to tell them. 

She turned to where Minho and Ben were standing only a few feet away, waiting to see what would happen.

“I’ve decided that there’s going to be a new addition.” She said as both Newt and Gally’s eyes widened in shock and they immediately began asking questions all at once.

“Thomas what the hell happened? What is she talking about?” Gally practically shouted as Kinlee ran over to him, placing a gentle hand on his chest trying hard stop him from going on a rampage.

Thomas remained calm as he watched realization hit Newt. 

“Is she talking about what I think she’s talking about?” He asked as Thomas nodded in confirmation. Newt’s eyes found Minho watching them, not knowing what was about to happen.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this, Tommy? You were having trouble before with sharing and now you’re suddenly okay with her adding one more to the party?”

Kinlee was having trouble keeping Gally from deciding whether he’d murder Thomas or Minho first and his voice grew louder at each second that passed. 

“It’s not okay. Not with me. How could you possibly be okay with this? You’ve seen the way he looks at her.” 

Thomas sighed and let out a long breath knowing that he had some explaining to do.

But before he could, Kinlee took charge and he smiled slightly at how she was able to reign in Gally without causing too much of a scene.

“That’s enough! All of you listen to me. This is exactly why I want to add him to our group. He’s the only one who seems to be any sort of a stress reliever when things go awry with anyone else. Now if you’re all done fighting about it, I need to call a Gathering because I want to make myself clear. He is going to be part of our group, whether anyone likes it or not.” She said firmly as she placed both hands on Gally’s chest effectively stopping his arguing. 

She held his fiery gaze for several minutes as the tension was easily felt between all of them before he finally gave up on arguing. 

He knew that she was a force to be reckoned with, and he had obviously underestimated how strong she really could be. 

“Fine. As long as this is what you want, and he treats you with love and love only.” Gally murmured quietly, only loud enough for her to hear.

She smiled gratefully at him and gave him a deep kiss before pulling back and turning to where Alby was watching the show. \

“I have to admit, shebean. You’ve got more guts than me when it comes to wrangling all of these guys. If I didn’t know better, it seems as if you’ve done this before.” Alby said with a twinkle in his eye. 

He waved his hand to where other Gladers had stopped their work and were now watching them intently. 

“Call the Gathering. I guess you have as much right to as I do at this point. I look forward to seeing what comes of this new arrangement.” 

Kinlee smiled and grabbed hold of the bell that signaled a Gathering and rang it loudly several times, letting the sound echo all across the Glade. 

Several minutes later all of the Gladers were inside the Gathering hut and Kinlee finally made the announcement that was waiting to burst inside of her.

“I called you all here to let you know that I have decided on a new addition to the group that I have here in the Glade. Since I arrived, it was understood that only Thomas, Newt and Gally would be my partners here but I have come to know someone else and I believe that he would be an excellent lover and so, I would like to invite Minho, Keeper of the Runners to be the last partner that I add to our group.” 

Everyone turned sharply to where Minho had been leaning against the wall and cries of shock and surprise sounded when the burly Keeper swayed slightly on his feet, before passing out completely with a thud on the floor. 

Gally, Alby, Newt and Thomas roared with laughter as Ben tried and failed to revive the fainted Keeper who would surely hear about this for a long time coming. 

After a few minutes of unsuccessful revival attempts, Gally and Newt instructed Ben to just leave him there and let him wake up on his own time as Alby stepped forward and made another announcement. 

“In celebration of the new union between Minho and Kinlee, tonight will be another bonfire night!”

Everyone cheered and hollered loudly as Minho still laid passed out on the floor, completely unaware of how his life was about to change forever.

As the Gathering ended, and the sun set over the Glade, Kinlee found herself kneeling down beside Minho and brushing a soft kiss over his lips as her other partners watched knowing that this was the start of something even more beautiful than before.


	10. Now I Break Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I'm back with yet another new chapter. Woo! And yes I realize that the bonfire was supposed to happen last chapter, but this chapter I think will be the bonfire and the smut scene with Minho making it longer than usual, cause why not? Lol. Enjoy.

Now I Break Chapter 10

It took twenty minutes for Minho to recover from fainting at the news that he was now going to be involved with Kinlee but as soon as he realized what that meant, he was the happiest the Gladers had ever seen him. 

As the bonfire continued to burn throughout the night, Minho refused to leave Kinlee’s side as he kept his arm wrapped loosely around her waist while making their rounds through the party. 

Gally and Minho had come to some sort of truce which made everyone feel better before Gally disappeared off to the circle of which he banned Kinlee from stepping foot in after what happened last time. 

Kinlee found herself perfectly happy as she sat on a log by the fire with Minho, Thomas, and Newt, but still had a clear view of Gally wining every fight.

Minho had come into his own as he took his role of caring for her far more serious than any of them expected. 

He had refused to let anyone bring her dinner or drinks the entire night but him and completely doted on her every chance he got. 

The others were pleasantly surprised by his reaction to the news and saw him in an entirely new way as they noticed how he already cared for her so deeply. 

Even Gally seemed not to mind as long as Minho kept respecting her as well as was and didn’t make too much of a scene in front of the others. 

Kinlee was even surprised at how reserved Minho seemed to be, when he always seemed to have been overly obnoxious, he almost had become more subdued now that he had the access to her that he desperately craved. 

She was drawn out of her thoughts as his voice spoke softly from beside her. 

“What made you change your mind? I thought you were scared of me.”

Kinlee looked up and found him watching her intently and she blushed unsure of how honest an opinion he wanted. 

“I was at first. But then it was like I realized that out of all of them, maybe you’re the one that I might need to have the most.” 

Minho raised an eyebrow, clearly wanting her to explain further.

“You aren’t like them. You don’t have any memories of before you came here. And because of that it’s refreshing in a way, the way you treat me. You don’t have the same expectations that they do. It feels easier in a lot of ways to be around then them sometimes.” She admitted, her voice become quieter not wanting the others to overhear. 

Minho pulled back slightly seeming to consider her words. 

He looked at her silently for several moments, before nodding in understanding. 

“I can understand that. I knew something was different about you all when you arrived. You’ve had memories from before all of this which I imagine is a ton of baggage that the rest of us are probably lucky not to have. That must be a lot of pressure, seeing as how you all have yet to tell us why you’re here and what we’re supposed to be doing with you.”

Kinlee felt her stomach clench slightly as she wiggled uncomfortably next to him. 

She wasn’t sure how much he already suspected and what his reaction would be once he knew everything. 

“It’s going to sound crazy.” She murmured looking anywhere but his eyes. 

She could still feel his eyes on her, never once leaving her face as he leaned in closer and his breath tickled her ear, him speaking so softly that she almost didn’t hear him.

“Tell me everything. Please. I think I deserve to know. I might not remember, but I won’t judge you for what you tell me. I promise you that.”

Kinlee turned and found him nose to nose with her, his breath ghosting over her lips.

He leaned his head down so their foreheads touched and he nuzzled her nose with his own, affectionately letting her know that he supported her no matter what she told him. 

“They want you to breed me.” She whispered, finally letting their secret come to light. 

Minho’s eyes squeezed shut before his breath became heavy and his voice turned deep, signaling how much he needed her.

“Are you sure?” He asked as she nodded, surprised that he wasn’t freaking out. 

He bit his lip hard, wanting so bad to take her right then and there but knew that she needed reassurance, not a good fuck.

Not yet anyways.

He would save that part for later, when he could have him to herself completely. 

“Okay.” He whispered, hoping that his simple response would be enough to show her that he was in.

Kinlee felt something inside her break, a restraint that she had been holding back and let herself go, for the first time with anyone but the partners she already knew so well. 

Throwing her arms around Minho, she pulled him close and captured his lips with her own, sealing the promise that she knew was now only between them. 

Minho kissed her like a man who had been in a desert, and she was the water that he needed to quench his thirst.

He bit and nipped lightly at her lips, loving every little noise that came from her knowing that he was the one who was causing her so much pleasure. 

He only pulled away, ever so slightly when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat beside them. 

His eyes left her only for a fraction of a second, to see that both Newt and Thomas were looking at them with a reprimanding look.

“Not here. Take it back to the Homestead. Where you two can be alone.” Newt said as Minho caught his meaning. 

He nodded in agreement before sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her off, away from where all the boys were cat calling and whooping knowing exactly where they were going and what they were about to do. 

Gally’s eyes found Minho’s as they passed and he fixed him with a look, clearly stating that if Minho valued his life, he would take care of her in the best way he knew how. 

Minho gave him a slight nod before setting his sights on the Homestead where he knew he would finally be allowed to do the one thing he needed to do since Kinlee arrived.

He didn’t bother waiting long before he stormed through his bedroom door and kicked it shut, before dropping her on his bed and eagerly working to strip her out of her clothes.

His hands were crazed as he discarded her clothes in record time to the floor, before removing all of his own just as fast.

He spread her legs and marveled at how beautiful she was laying there on his sheets, on his bed and he knew that he was the luckiest guy that night in the Glade to be here with her. 

“So fucking beautiful…” He murmured as he positioned himself at her entrance and watched as she threw her head back and cried out his name while he slowly sunk himself into her depths.

“Holy fuck, Minho…” She screamed as his massive size filled her, hitting deep inside her, much further than any of the others had gone and hitting up against her cervix almost to the point where pain became pleasure. 

He stilled inside of her, letting her adjust to him before he braced his arms on either side of her head and began to thrust into her, hitting her in all the right places, each and every time. 

Kinlee couldn’t believe the feeling of Minho’s cock pounding into her. 

It was a delicious sensation that was completely new to her in every way.

He was wide but more so, he was long.

Long enough to reach parts of her that had previously gone untouched.

Her screams practically shook the walls of the Homestead as he alternated between slow and fast thrusts. 

He moved strongly inside of her, knowing exactly how to make her feel good and grunted as his own pleasure grew out of control. 

He ventured down, his lips capturing each of her hardened nipples in turn. 

His tongue swirled around them driving her absolutely crazy as she bucked off the bed towards him. 

One of his hands squeezed her breasts each in turn as the other wandered down in between them and unsheathed her clit, rubbing directly onto her nub where no one had gone before.

She cried out over and over again as his bed rocked into the walls behind them, leaving a dent in its place, officially showing where he had the best sex he ever had in his entire life. 

“Come for me, Kinlee. Please. I need you to come for me.” He begged as he momentarily unlatched his mouth from her nipples and looked up, meeting her eyes that were glazed over with lust and wanton desire. 

He found her clit and gave it a sharp pinch between his fingers watching as she completely let go, his name echoing through the Glade as she came completely undone around his cock. 

He felt fluids leak down his cock making him come fast and hard, shooting his seed into her, officially claiming her for himself. 

They rode out their orgasms together before collapsing hard onto the bed. 

He didn’t dare remove himself from her yet, enjoying too much the feeling of her tightly wrapped around his cock, but dropped his head between her breasts and nuzzled them, feeling her laugh at his playfulness.

“Fuck…” He whispered tiredly as he left small kisses and nips all over her breasts before his lips found her own once again in a searing kiss.

“I could do that again. And again…” He said as he felt his cock growing full yet again, signaling that he was ready for another round of love making.

Kinlee could barely keep up with his dizzying assault of kisses and felt her eyes roll back slightly at the feeling of his cock growing again to its full size inside of her. 

She didn’t have time to answer, as her voice trailed off into a series of loud moans, losing herself to him for the rest of the night.


	11. Now I Break Chapter 11

Now I Break Chapter 11

Kinlee let out a groan as her body ached from the night before and she could feel and hear Minho’s laughter as he held her close, cuddling her to his chest. 

“Sore little love?” He asked as she looked up and found him staring at her fondly. 

“You have no idea.” She replied as yet another wave of aches and pains went through her overly tired body.

“Ugh. I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck…” She whined as Minho laughed harder and nodded in agreement. 

“A truck of shuckin love.”

She rolled her eyes and went to pull away from him, but found that he tightened his hold on her, bringing her as close as humanly possible.

“Oh no, you’re not going anywhere yet. I haven’t even had my morning kiss.” He teased as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She soon gave up struggling against him and reached up to kiss him softly, making him practically melt against her.

His voice came out low and husky as he watched her with hooded eyes.

“That’s my girl.”

Suddenly the door to his room opened and they both yelped in surprise as Newt, Gally and Thomas wandered in, looking none too surprised to find them still in bed.

“So, how does it feel to be the one caught now, huh?” Thomas teased as Newt and Gally snorted with laughter as Minho turned bright red.

“That’s a great color on you, Min. Didn’t know red was the perfect shade for you.” Gally quipped as Minho ducked his head and hid himself against her hair making them all titter even louder with laughter.

“Slim it…” He muttered making Kinlee pat him gently in a small act of comfort, knowing full well that he deserved every bit of teasing the others gave him.

He had been so insistent on having her to himself that he hadn’t seemed to realize what he had been in for when he finally did.

He shifted uncomfortably knowing that he was fully naked, only covered by a thin sheet in front of his friends. 

He groaned and waited for their laughter to die down before lifting his head cautiously. 

“Is it safe? Did they leave yet?” He whispered to Kinlee who smiled and shook her head, nodding over to where the other three were still standing, watching with more humor dancing in their eyes. 

“Shuck…” He replied too embarrassed to say anything further.

Newt cleared his throat loudly, drawing attention away from Minho much to the other boy’s relief.

“Well, now that that’s over and done with, I think we all ought to sit down and have a chat about our little group and the dynamics and what we see for all of us going forward.” 

They all nodded, serious expressions replacing the joking ones. 

“Get dressed and meet us in the MedJack wing. We can get breakfast later. I already told Frypan to save us some food and I told Alby that you wouldn’t be running the maze today, Minho. He agreed that we all need to figure things out and how this will be changing or not changing in the future. We need to come up with some sort of plan.” Newt said as they turned and left them to get dressed, Minho looking like he was finally realizing the gravity of their situation as he sat slightly frozen in bed. 

Kinlee gently placed her hand on his chest, reminding him that she was still there and he dropped a kiss on top of her head before helping her out of bed and getting dressed for the day. 

As soon as they were ready, they made their way upstairs to where the others were waiting for them sitting on several of the beds furthest away from the door, trying to make it so no one would overhear their private conversation.

They all looked up when they entered, apparently already have gotten started discussing matters before they arrived. 

Kinlee took a seat on a bed beside Gally and Newt while Thomas and Minho sat on one across from them.

Gally was the first to speak, addressing them all as he looked around the room. 

“First of all, welcome Minho to our little group. Officially that is. Now that you’ve gotten your fill of our little love, perhaps we can now get down to business.” 

Minho nodded as the tone grew serious once again. 

Gally looked down at Kinlee as he continued, his eyes never once leaving her own. 

“I assume that Kinlee has told you about why she and Thomas are here and what that has to do with the rest of us. I also assume she has told you about how we all have our memories intact and that we have since we arrived.”

Everyone looked over at Minho for confirmation which he gave with a slight nod.

“With that said, I’m sure you know that the goal is to eventually get Kinlee pregnant with our children and build a home for all of us here in the Glade where we can raise them for years to come. The question now, is how soon do we want to start working towards that goal?” 

They all looked to Kinlee who looked over at Thomas, wondering how much he had explained.

Thomas took the lead, explaining the gaps that perhaps they hadn’t realized.

“Kinlee currently has a birth control implant that I surgically put in her arm. She and I agreed that when she was ready, we could do the procedure to remove it and then she should be okay to start trying for a baby. The type of implant cuts down on the length and severity of her monthly cycles meaning that it may take awhile for her to become pregnant after it’s removal. She’ll most likely have to start having a regular cycle before she can conceive. I don’t know exactly how long it would take for her to conceive after that. It could be weeks, or months. We’d just have to keep an eye on her and see.” 

Everyone looked to Gally and Newt who had become completely immersed in the medical information that they were just given and were mulling it over carefully. 

Gally turned his attention to Kinlee who was watching them with a slightly nervous expression.

“Are you thinking you might be ready to remove the implant sometime soon, or would you rather we wait a bit more until you’re more settled?” 

She felt all their eyes on her as she thought carefully knowing that they were depending on her to answer as best as she could. 

“I think I’d be okay with getting it removed so we can start trying.” She murmured as she looked up and saw that they all seemed to be in agreement. 

“Okay. Then I think we should schedule you for the procedure after you finish your cycle for this month.” Newt said as he, Gally and Thomas shared a look. 

Kinlee felt another wave of nerves hit her at the thought of undergoing her first medical procedure in the Glade. 

Thousands of ways that it could go wrong began to fill her mind and she felt like a weight had suddenly been put on her chest. 

Gally seemed to take notice of her discomfort because he gently wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, whispering so only she could hear him. 

“I know it must be nerve wracking the thought of you having anything medically done in a place like this, but I promise you that both Newt and I are highly skilled and have been here long enough that we can do pretty everything that we used to back in the compound here without any issue at all. It’ll be fine. We’ll make sure you’re well taken care of.” 

He gave her a little squeeze making her smile up at him, warmth radiating through her and his gentleness easing her body out of its panicked state.

Thomas watched her visibly relax with Gally’s help and he turned when he heard Minho’s voice low and quiet, next to him. 

“Are you sure this a good idea? Nothing like that has ever been done here before. The most they’ve ever done is stitched us up when we get hurt. Not a full-blown operation.”

Thomas nodded, knowing that he must not know about how much training they all had and that it was because he lacked any of his previous memories. 

Thomas’s eyes softened and he patted the boy’s shoulder gently.

“You don’t remember this, but Gally, Newt and I all graduated medical school and became full fledged doctors by the time we were eighteen. Trust me, when I say we know what we’re doing.” 

Minho’s eyes widened as he looked between the three of them, a newfound respect settling between them.

“Shit…” He murmured as his voice lilted in awe and a bit of wonder. 

Thomas smirked proudly before turning his attention back over to where Newt and Gally were reassuring Kinlee.

“She should only have a day or two more before her current cycle ends. If all goes well, we could schedule the removal procedure as early as this weekend.” 

Newt hummed thoughtfully before nodding in agreement. 

Gally stayed focused on Kinlee as she waited for them to decide.

“Sounds like a plan. As long as her cycle ends on time, this weekend we can clear a day for the procedure and then some time after for her to recover here where we can make sure she’s alright. After that, we can work on helping her regulate her cycle for next month and seeing if we can get her on a frequent enough schedule where her ovulation will match up in time with us trying for her to conceive.” 

They all murmured their agreement before turning to Kinlee to get the final consent to go ahead with their plan.

Kinlee stilled and looked around at all of them seeing as their expressions became hopeful, and she knew that they only had her best interest in mind. 

She smiled and nodded making all of them grin happily at the thought of her working to becoming pregnant, sooner rather than later.

“Well, I don’t know about you all, but I’m bloody starving.” Newt said, breaking them all out of the moment and making them all laugh and nod in agreement.

As Kinlee followed her partners out of the MedJack wing heading to breakfast, she glanced over her shoulder, looking at the door in the very back of the room that would soon decide the rest of her fate.


	12. Now I Break Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thanks for the lovely feedback on the fic so far. I appreciate ya'll so much. second order of business, i have realized that Newt hasn't gotten laid yet in this fic and it bothers me so this chapter is dedicated to Newt's fluffy/smutty/sexy shenanigan's. and if somehow he already has and i've forgotten, well okay then it'll be round two for him. lol anywho, enjoy.

Now I Break Chapter 12

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, and while Kinlee was waiting with Newt for Minho and Ben to emerge from the maze, they noticed that clouds had begun to cover the Glade and the sky was darkening more and more by the second. 

“Looks like we’re in for a bloody storm tonight.” Newt murmured as the wind began to blow Kinlee’s long hair off of her shoulders, making her look both beautiful and wild. 

Newt was having a hard time focusing on the maze doors, as his eyes locked on how magnificent Kinlee looked, standing there on the small hill that watched out over the maze.

Just as Minho and Ben made it back into the Glade, they all stilled when the sound of thunder clashed above them, and rain started to pour from the sky. 

“Better take cover. It looks like it’s gonna be a bad one.” Minho shouted above the thunder as a flash of lightening streaked across the sky. 

But as Minho and Ben ran to take shelter in the Homestead for the night, Newt grabbed Kinlee’s hand and ran in the other direction, back towards the far end of the Deadheads.

Kinlee sputtered completely drenched and not able to see straight due to the amount of rain falling all around them and called out to Newt who was racing them closer to the tree line. 

“Where are we going? We have to get out of the storm!” 

She heard Newt’s laugh as he pulled her past all of the dead trees and over towards the very back maze wall in the back of the Deadheads. 

“Haven’t you ever heard of kissing in the rain, Lee?” He asked as he turned and pushed her up against the wall, making her gasp at the coldness from the mix of rain and stone on her back.

Newt’s drenched body pressed up against her own and he grinded against her already soaked core before nipping at her lips in a heated frenzy.

He pressed a soft kiss to her mouth, and then pulled back, his face lit up by the streaks of lightening.

“You make me brave, Kinlee. Bold. Like I’ve never been before. It’s like I can weather any storm when you’re here with me. And I just hope you know I’ll always brave those storms with you. Always.” 

Kinlee stared up into his beautiful brown eyes, wanting to tell him everything that he made her feel but before she could, Newt’s mouth found her own again as he lifted her up into his arms and held her flush against the wall. 

Kinlee wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded against him, moans spilling from both their lips as their kisses became even more frantic. 

Finally, Newt pulled back and grasped the bottom of her shirt while meeting her eyes with a hooded expression.

“I want you now love. Please…Let me have you.”

She nodded as he smirked and lifted her shirt off her body and threw it into the trees.

His eyes went wide, and he shook his head, noticing that she wasn’t wearing a bra before placing her back on her feet and ridding her of both her jeans and panties.

His slender fingers traced over the curves of her breasts and down her waist before gripping her hips and pulling her close, as his lips met her own in a searing kiss.

Her body was slick and wet with rain as Newt pulled back and quickly rid himself of his own clothes before lifting her back into his arms and wrapping her legs around him once more.

Kinlee wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close before watching as he stroked the length of his cock, pumping it in his hand a few times before lining it up at her entrance and gently thrusting inside. '

She threw her head back, her wet hair being mussed up against the stone wall as he moved in a sensual rhythm, timing his thrusts with the sounds of thunder, their bodies lighting up even under the darkened sky.

Newt’s eyes scanned her face as he watched her ride his cock, loving how her expression changed every time he hit a new and deeper spot inside her.

He pushed her harder up against the wall making her cry out, and him swallowing her cries with his mouth making love to her own.

His hands threaded themselves into her hair, him pulling slightly on her slick strands, pulling her as close as humanly possible almost as if they were one being. 

Kinlee ran her hands through his drenched blonde hair and keened against him, in no hurry to reach her climax, enjoying every minute with her most passionate lover yet. 

Newt’s love making was the sweetest, most romantic that she had ever enjoyed, and she never wanted it to end as she felt herself building up to her impending release. 

She whimpered as Newt placed one hand by the side of her head and the other snaked down between their bodies, rubbing at her clit as his voice panted near her ear.

“Come for me love. Give me everything you’ve got.”

He rubbed harder and nipped at her neck, leaving small bruises in his wake just as she came hard around his cock, screaming along with the sound of lightening crackling, like the energy that was flowing between them. 

He came seconds later, helping them ride out their orgasms before he gathered her in his arms and slid down to the ground, holding her close as he placed gentle kisses all over her until the storm finally passed.

It was then that she knew, Newt would be the one that she would always look for to help her ride out any, and every storm.


	13. Now I Break Chapter 13

Now I Break Chapter 13

Kinlee’s eyes blinked open and she felt herself shiver hard realizing that she and Newt must have fallen asleep outside last night. 

She could see her breath as it came out in short pants, her eyes scanning the still dark forest, noticing that morning dew was now covering the entire Glade.

She felt Newt begin to move and he yawned sleepily before he nestled his nose against her naked collarbone making her giggle at his early morning silliness. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” He murmured as his voice was still laced with heavy sleep.

“Good morning, Newt.” She whispered as she ran her fingers through his still damp hair making him let out a rumble of approval. 

“We should go bloody have a shower before anyone wakes up and finds out gone.” He said as he placed soft kisses all the way from her collarbone up to behind her ear, making her shiver not only from the cold, but from pleasure. 

“As much as I’d love to stay here and keep you all to myself for the entire day, it’s bloody cold out here.” He said with his own body shivering from the low morning temperatures.

He helped her to her feet and they gathered their clothes before checking no one was around and racing off to the showers completely and utterly naked. 

The thrill of racing barefoot and completely naked through the middle of the Glade made Kinlee’s heart soar, feeling freer than she ever had in her entire existence. 

And as soon as they stumbled into the showers and locked the door behind them, they collapsed to the floor laughing knowing that neither of them had ever done something so…Bold in their entire lives. 

“Oh my god…That was crazy…” Newt rasped as Kinlee nodded in agreement. 

“If you think that’s crazy, imagine how we felt when we noticed you both were missing…For the whole fucking night.” A dangerously low voice said from behind them making them effectively stop laughing and turn slowly towards where three other shadowy figures were emerging from the showers.

“Oh fuck…” Newt muttered as Gally, Minho and Thomas came to stand in front of them, looking between the two with displeased expressions.

Kinlee bowed her head, knowing that it had been wrong to run off with Newt and not let the others know where they were. 

A blush flamed her cheeks bright red as she refused to meet her other partners eyes in deep embarrassment. 

Newt cleared his throat as they all looked at him, knowing that he was the one who must’ve been the brains of the operation. 

“I’m sorry, I just had this crazy idea and I guess we ended up losing track of time.” He murmured as he looked as apologetic as he could muster.

Gally stepped forward as a devilish smirk tugged at his lips. 

“Lucky enough for you, love, we have just enough time now for you to show us exactly how sorry you are.” He said as he set his sights on Kinlee who squirmed under his heated gaze. 

Newt cocked an eyebrow at them and stepped aside knowing that he would have to let the others have a turn. 

“You’ve been such a naughty girl, baby. I think you need to be taught a lesson about what happens to bad girls here in the Glade.” Thomas said, as his eyes grew darker and he backed her under one of the showers. 

“Hands above your head, sweetheart. It’s time to show you exactly what it’s like when we all work together to punish our naughty girl.” Gally said as Kinlee quickly obeyed, her breath coming out as pants and her knees shaking slightly as Minho stepped forward and tied what looked like a tie from a robe around her wrists, effectively tying her to the shower head itself before they began to let the water cascade over her already damp body. 

Warm water fell down over her breasts and down her stomach into the apex of her thighs making her moan at the steamy sensation knowing that things were about to get so much hotter. 

“Close your eyes, Kinlee. Can’t let you see what we have in store for you yet. Only let you feel it.” Gally murmured as she squeezed her eyes shut and yelped at bit in surprise as what felt like something thin and leathery begin to trace the outline of her breasts and then moving closer and closer in circles to each one of her nipples in turn. 

Suddenly the leathery feeling was taken away from her breasts and she cried out as it came hard against her backside. 

The warm water soothed the afflicted skin that knew was now red from the apparent riding crop one of them had in their possession.

“See, I made sure that Tom sent this with my things when I first arrived in the maze. It’s been something of a favorite of mine over the years. I thought you’d like to have a chance to experience it for yourself.” Gally’s voice said, dropping an octave and coming out huskier than before.

She could feel him circling her, just like the prey she knew she was about to become and moaned as he slid the riding crop’s leather head down her stomach and tapped lightly at her upper thighs. 

“Spread those gorgeous legs and let us see that tight little pussy that we love so much.”

She shakily spread her legs as far as she could, feeling the riding crop delve right outside her pussy lips and rubbing lightly against her clit making her pant like never before.

It was then that the leather head of the riding crop smacked against her backside just as she felt someone’s mouth latch onto her clit and their tongue dive into her core completely making her scream at her mystery lover’s agonizingly slow torture.

“Please, more…” She begged her voice cracking as she felt her lover’s tongue lap at her juices and pressing hard against her inner walls. 

She heard Gally’s laugh, a low dark chuckle sending more shivers up her spine. 

“You’re such a needy little thing. Good thing we love to give you everything. I can’t imagine what it’d be like for you if we didn’t.”

A veiled threat lingered beneath his words making her skin flush a deeper crimson, knowing that he meant every word.

“In fact, let’s see what would happen if we didn’t give you exactly what you wanted.” He said, a smirk sounding in his tone making her want to open her eyes and desperately beg for them to never stop. 

She cried out as all sensations stopped, and all of them pulled back leaving her struggling against the ties that held her, making her realize just how much she needed each and every one of her partner’s love, not just one of them.

“That’s right. That’s how it feels when we deny you, love. And if you ever run away again and not tell us where you are, making us worry like we did, that will be your punishment every single time.” Gally said his voice firm, but not harsh, making her realize just how much they all cared.

Her boys had been worried, and she stopped struggling against the ties, letting herself fall slightly in defeat. 

She felt a finger hook underneath her chin, bringing her head up fully, and felt the ghost of someone’s breath lingering on her lips. 

“Open your eyes, baby. It’s okay. We still love you.” Thomas murmured as she opened her eyes and saw that all of them were looking at her with pure love and adoration.

His lips pressed against her own and his arms came to wrap around her body, holding her close as he nipped and sucked at her mouth. 

“That’ll be the first and the last time you run away from any of us. Ever.” Gally said as Thomas’s lips left her own and she nodded in agreement.

“I promise.” She whispered as Minho untied her, letting her free finally as she ran over to them all and they all engulfed her in one massive hug, kissing her all over and giving her all the love she would ever need.

“That’s our girl.” Newt said as they held her close, knowing that she was theirs and theirs alone.


	14. Now I Break Chapter 14

Now I Break Chapter 14

It had been a few days since Kinlee and Newt’s late night stormy adventure, and the consequences that followed. 

Now it had been confirmed that Kinlee’s cycle had stopped for the month, and it was the day of her implant removal surgery which had everyone on edge, especially Kinlee. 

Kinlee and her boys had gone to Alby the previous evening letting him know about their plans and the procedure that would take place the following morning. 

Alby had agreed that it was best for them to start working on their future goals sooner rather than later and had given everyone in their group the next two days off, except for Gally and Newt who would still be working while keeping an eye on Kinlee after her surgery.

It was a little after breakfast when Minho walked Kinlee to the hospital bay where Newt, Gally and Thomas were preparing for her procedure. 

He held her hand tightly in his own, giving it the occasional reassuring squeeze as they neared the hospital bay. 

When they got right outside the door to the MedJack wing, he turned and pushed her lightly against the wall, capturing her lips with his own, in a very light and gentle kiss making her completely melt against him.

He kissed her for a few moments, before pulling back and looking down at her with a soft expression.

“It’ll be okay. I know you’re scared but I promise I’ll be right here when they’re done. I won’t leave you. Not now, not ever.” 

Kinlee felt herself relax in his arms and knew that this was exactly why she had fallen in love with Minho.

He was her safety net and would always catch her no matter how she fell.

Standing on her toes, she gave him a light kiss in return, finding herself smiling against his lips, knowing that no other words needed to be said.

It wasn’t long before Newt came to meet them, dressed in clean scrubs and he smiled at them leading the way over to where both Gally and Thomas were waiting for them in the operating room.

Gally helped her onto the table while Minho waved before taking his seat off to the side. 

Laying back, she extended her arm along the length of the table and smiled when she saw that Thomas came to sit beside her, making her heart warm at the fact that he was once again doing the procedure himself.

“This is going to be just like last time. I’ll numb it, and then you’re gonna look over and talk to Newt while Gally and I work to remove it.” He murmured as she nodded, watching him gently tracing the shape of her implant with his fingers. 

Gally appeared beside Thomas holding a small syringe that she knew was some sort of numbing agent.

He gave her a reassuring smile while Thomas checked its dosage before lining it up to where her implant was and met her eyes.

“Sharp sting. I’m sorry baby.” 

She whimpered as the needle plunged into her skin several times before the effects of the numbing agent set in. 

They waited a few seconds as it fully took effect before Thomas nodded over to where Newt was holding her other hand. 

“Look at Newt and I promise we’ll get this done as quick as we can.” 

She took a deep breath in and let it out as she turned to meet Newt’s brown eyes. 

“I know this isn’t the ideal place to do bloody surgery, but I have to say, looking at how well this going, I think we’re doing pretty damn amazing.” He chuckled as his eyes flicked between hers and where Gally and Thomas worked on removing the implant.

Kinlee smiled, grateful that she had partners that were so skilled, even her mind drifted to Minho who was waiting patiently for them to finish so he could spend the day cuddling her. 

She felt a large amount of pressure on her other arm and was tempted to turn to watch what was happening but knew that it was probably best not to, seeing as how she never was great at seeing blood in any form.

Newt raised an eyebrow as he looked over at where Thomas was making the small incision to remove the implant, and whistled slightly in approval.

“Nice incision there, Tommy. It’s like you didn’t bloody leave the compound at all.” 

Thomas finished making the cut and looked up with a smirk as Gally removed the implant muttering quietly. 

“Showoff…”

Both Newt and Kinlee chuckled at his words and before long Thomas traded places with Newt who finished up by stitching up the small cut. 

“You did good, love. We’re all finished.” Newt said as they all looked at her with pride written all over their faces.

Thomas leaned in and kissed her cheek before she turned and looked at her arm with a slight look of awe.

“You can barely tell anything happened.”

Gally turned to look over his shoulder at her while they cleaned up, a twinkle in his eyes. 

“It was all Tom and Newt. I’m still a bit rusty when it comes to incisions, I’m afraid.” 

Thomas rolled his eyes, giving Gally a small pat on the shoulder. 

“Nah. I just have done it more recently than you. I’m sure you’ll be able to manage great in the future.”

Minho came to stand beside her, admiring the handy work that the rest had done.

“That is a good job. Damn, didn’t know you shanks were so skilled.” 

They all laughed as Kinlee sent him a wink, making a blush appear on his cheeks. 

“That’s cause you don’t remember.”

Minho averted his eyes but took her hand in his own before helping her off the table and coming to wrap his arms around her waist while the others continued to clean up. 

“Well, what I do remember is it’s near lunch time and I’m starving. How about you all get Kinlee settled and then I’ll grab us all some lunch? I heard Fry’s cooking something amazing for lunch today. I could smell it on the way here earlier.”

Everyone laughed again as Minho led the way out into the hospital bay and helping Kinlee get settled in one of the beds before giving a wave and heading off to grab them some lunch. 

Newt, Gally and Thomas came to stand around her, all dressed in their scrubs looking proud at how they had taken such good care of her.

Kinlee smiled up at them, her heart filled with so much love for each and every one of them, knowing that their love was truly the best medicine.


	15. Now I Break Chapter 15

Now I Break Chapter 15

The rest of the day passed by quickly as Minho stayed with Kinlee while she healed in the hospital bay and Gally, Newt and even Thomas saw various patients throughout the Glade.

Everyone who had come by the MedJack wing had stopped and said hello to her, making her feel so special and appreciated. 

Even Alby had stopped by with a handful of wildflowers that he picked from the middle of the Glade. 

When it came time for bed, her doctor lovers had decided that it was best for her stay in the hospital bay for the night, so she healed properly and they all had kissed her goodnight before making their way back downstairs to their own rooms. 

Thomas had opted to stay with Newt in his room and had told her that they would come find her the second they woke up in the morning.

As the sun set and she settled into bed, Kinlee realized that this was her very first night completely on her own since she had arrived in the Glade and she felt herself become lonely as she watched the moon shine down through the open window. 

A light breeze blew back the curtains and tickled her skin as she laid back against the many pillows they had placed behind her and she wished that she hadn’t been left alone that night. 

She found her thoughts drifting to her partners, wondering how they were as they slept soundly in their beds, thoughts of them making her restless as she felt her core dampen wishing they were there to give her love and attention like always.

She looked around the darkened hospital bay and finally decided that if they weren’t going to touch her, then she would do it for them.

She grinned as she slipped her hands underneath her shirt and pulled down her bra, propping her full breasts on top of the wire cups, before experimentally palming them and pulling at her nipples. 

She moaned but bit her lip, not wanting anyone to hear her as she pleasured herself in the way she knew each of her boys would.

She felt wetness spill from her lower lips and soak her panties as she momentarily stopped her careful attention to her breasts and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them carefully down her legs until they were bunched up at the end of her bed. 

She spread her legs and looked down, admiring the view of her soaked through panties, her fingers gently touching the dampness with pride. 

She had done that. 

While thinking of her boys.

She wondered what else she could make herself do as she quickly wiggled out of her panties and playfully tossed them somewhere in the darkened room before spreading her legs wider, enjoying how the late-night breeze hit her exposed, drenched pussy lips. 

She bit back another moan as she took her fingers and spread her pussy lips wide, experimenting with how it felt to touch herself in such a way before taking one finger and rubbing her pleasure nub and another two fingers that she plunged deep inside of her tight channel. 

She thrust her fingers into herself as she rubbed her clit in small, tight circles feeling her walls clench around her leaving the most delicious sensation in their wake. 

She quickened her pace as she plunged her fingers faster in and out, and couldn’t hold back the moan that ripped from her lips.

It was then that she heard a familiar voice, barely above a whisper, joining her there in the darkness. 

“I knew I heard something. I figured I’d come and check on you. Imagine my luck when I find you making yourself cum just for me.” Gally’s voice said as he approached, his arms crossed across his naked chest and his hardened cock pressing against his boxer briefs. 

His eyes took in the way that her fingers were buried in her own pussy and he licked his lips, clearly enjoying the show. 

She blushed hard and began to remove her hands, but he shook his head and came to sit in front of her on the bed. 

“Don’t stop. Show me how you like us to touch you. Perhaps I can show you what I like as well.” He murmured as his expression darkened and he pulled his hardened cock and balls out of his boxers, before taking his cock into hands and pumping himself while keeping his eyes locked on her own.

Kinlee scooted closer to him and they began to work together, pleasuring themselves in a blatant display of their desires. 

Kinlee turned her finger upwards and crooked it slightly, feeling a warm wetness drip down onto her fingers as Gally growled in approval while working his cock with his large hands.

“Look at my girl, squirting on her first try.” He said as his voice grew deeper and his breathing quickened, his need for her become more apparent. 

Kinlee’s eyes watched as he continued to stroke his cock in time with her fingers thrusting into herself and she licked her lips, wondering what he would taste like. 

Suddenly, she realized she needed to find out.

Pulling her fingers from her wet pussy, she surprised him by removing his hands from around his cock and dipping down to replace them with her mouth.

She licked his tip several times, before swallowing his entire cock balls deep, never once gagging as she slowly rose her up and dragged her tongue along his length. 

“Oh my god…” He groaned as his hands fisted into her hair and he pulled her closer, moving her so he fucked her mouth gently. 

Kinlee adjusted to his movements and hollowed her cheeks, making him let out several curses into the darkness, his hands clenching harder in her hair. 

“Such a pretty mouth you have love. Never knew you could use it so well.” He gasped as her hands cupped his balls and squeezed them lightly before she continued to suck him at a slow, sensual pace. 

His cock twitched in the back of her throat and Gally’s voice came out strained. 

“Love, I’m going to cum.”

Kinlee worked harder, her hands helping her grip his cock just as he came with a loud cry and she sucked him dry. 

She licked him clean and swallowed before letting him go with a small pop. 

Biting her lip, she looked up at him shyly under her eyelashes, and saw that he had completely and utterly come undone in her presence. 

He blinked several times almost as if a reminder that this wasn’t a dream before he enveloped her in a tight embrace, rocking her back and forth.

“How did I ever get so lucky? You’re so perfect. And you’re all mine.” He murmured in her ear, as they settled down together, holding one another for the rest of the night.


End file.
